


little gifts

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Series: short writes [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beating, Birthdays, Broken Bones, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gags, Gift Giving, Manipulation, Medical Torture, Multi, Pairing in chapter title, Sensory Overload, Texting, Verbal Abuse, Video Cameras, and 9, underage in ch 8, warnings posted per chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 21,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: little works to different friends, some prompts, and other short writes. pairings in chapter titles.





	1. eruri (homemade porn)

**Author's Note:**

> cameras, ring gags, face fucking, facials

“I'm going to buy something on Amazon,” Levi had said, tapping at something on his phone. 

 

“Of course,” Erwin had answered mindlessly, busy on his own phone. It didn't strike him until he was behind his desk at work, that Levi never mentioned his spending habits on their joint Amazon account unless he specifically did not want Erwin to see something. 

 

At first, he'd been good. He hadn't even pulled up the website for three days. But after lunch on the third day, as the hours ticked toward going home, the need to know overwhelmed him. Delivered this morning, at 9:28, signed for by L-Ackerman: a very nice video camera, tripod, and an extra-large ring gag. 

 

Now, Erwin comes home to an exceedingly quiet house. He tips out of his loafers and his coat, slips his keys into the bowl as quietly as possible. The air taunts him with deviousness. It's delicious. 

 

As soon as Erwin pushes open his bedroom door, he hears the soft chime of a camera indicating that it has started recording. 

 

His bedroom is golden with the setting sun, the headboard of his bed under the windows. On either side of the California king, the lamps on bedside tables provide extra glow, and sitting on his knees on the rug at the foot of their bed, Levi. He's naked and lazy-looking, his posture all wrong for presenting himself. His fingers twine around the ring gag in his lap, fidgeting-- another inappropriate action for presentation. Levi should be still and straight-backed instead. 

 

“Fix yourself,” Erwin orders sternly. Levi's head tilts to the side, and he meets Erwin's eyes directly, challenging in just the way he's not supposed to. 

 

Erwin takes one step into the bedroom, getting close to the camera from behind. Levi's got it plugged into their laptop, recording everything in its view from the rug Levi is on to the top of the window behind the bed. It's a good enough area to work with. 

 

Loosening his tie and rolling up his shirtsleeves to his elbows, Erwin makes his appearance in the home video. He approaches Levi from the side, forcing the noirette to crane his neck if he wants to continue challenging his dominant in such a way. 

 

“You're forgetting all of your manners,” Erwin says. His hand is deceptively gentle on Levi’s neck. It snakes up along his scalp. “I should lock you in the closet until you remember yourself, instead of giving you what you want. If you want your throat fucked raw-” Erwin yanks Levi’s head back at a sharp angle, “-then you'd better start giving me the respect that I've earned.”

 

Levi closes his eyes to bear through the assault, and as soon as Erwin releases him, he corrects his presentation exactly. 

 

“Better,” Erwin praises lightly. “Gag yourself. I want your mouth wet like a well-used whore.”

 

Levi’s shiver is forceful enough to make his eyelids droop. He’s got himself gagged in record time, his mouth open wide, saliva collecting in every crevice. Erwin watches his chest swell with a few deep breaths, trying to slow himself. Levi’s dick is a deep red, curving up to his abdomen.

 

Erwin sits at the edge of the bed, facing the camera, and Levi turns around to face him. His grey eyes are on the bulging seam of Erwin’s slacks. It looks like he wants to lick his lips, but he can’t. With his mouth forced open so wide, he has to angle his head down to be able to see, and a well of saliva runs over his bottom lip, dripping down and hanging for a long moment before detaching. It’s Erwin who licks his lips at the sight.

 

He pets around Levi’s ears to relax him. Erwin is successful when Levi’s streams of spit turn on like a faucet. Erwin dips a finger under Levi’s tongue and smears the spit across Levi’s cheek with an approving hum. 

 

“So wet for me. Will you take my cock?”

 

Levi nods.

 

“May I cum on your face.”

 

Levi’s nod is enthusiastic.

 

“Good boy,” Erwin purrs, unzipping his slacks. Levi gets up on his knees and scoots forward, hovering, waiting to take Erwin in his opened mouth as soon as possible. Erwin is not so generous. After pulling himself from his boxers, he strokes his cock a few times, watching the way Levi looks like a kitten waiting to pounce. A bead of precum blooms at the tip and Levi whines high in his throat, nasal in quality, uncaringly needy.

 

“Want this?” 

 

Levi angles his mouth to accept it. Erwin lets him have it.

 

“Good,  _ good _ boy,” he murmurs. Levi’s mouth is heaven like this. It takes all of Erwin’s effort not to grab Levi by the back of the head and skullfuck him into oblivion. Erwin leans back with his hands planted on the bed behind him, lets Levi work his cock thoroughly, the noirette so crafty. It’s warm and wet when Levi is on him, but the thick ribbons of spit make him shudder when Levi exposes his cock to the cooler air of the room, and it doesn’t take long before Erwin grabs the back of Levi’s head, pushing him down, using his other hand to stroke his cock a few times before he unloads onto Levi’s blissful, awaiting face.

 

As soon as Erwin is done, he smears his cum all over Levi’s face, mindful of his one clean eye. “Go show the camera.”

 

Levi’s lips twitch like he means to smile, but he can’t with the gag that has yet to be removed. Still, he is obedient, and he crawls on his knees over to the camera. Levi shows off his filthy face proudly, pride written in the curve of his spine. Erwin knows exactly what he wants for a new phone background. 


	2. eruri (beatings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bone breaking, verbal abuse

Erwin presses Levi’s face into the floor gently, but then he holds it there, he presses it down harder and harder until he hears the satisfying snap of a nose breaking. Levi's body tenses for a moment but he, otherwise, does not react. Dark, alive blood runs out. 

 

“How can you be so pathetic?” Erwin asks softly, knowing Levi won't dare answer. He pulls his boot from the back of Levi’s head and then steps off of the boy’s back, walks around Levi's head so that he can tilt it up and get a look. Levi keeps his eyes averted when Erwin rolls him over onto his back. 

 

And Erwin, very quickly, makes it so that Levi's shutting his eyes in pain, biting his lips to keep the whines from coming out. Erwin's got him trained, has taught him that he's pathetic but at least he can pretend to be strong. So Levi acts like this doesn't hurt, tries his best never to let it really show. This boy is always so desperate to get in Erwin’s good graces after having his face beaten in, after being kicked until his insides feel scrambled, until his body shakes violently. 

 

Erwin inhales deeply, having gone farther on Levi than he has in a while. But the boy needed a thorough reminder of who owns him, and this exhaustion is worthwhile. Even though blood is running down his own face, Levi looks at Erwin’s boots and slowly crawls over. Every inch of movement clearly drains the boy, but he gets to Erwin's feet and he begins to lap his own blood off the leather, he cleans Erwin's boots for him. When he's done, he looks up at his owner and says, “I'm sorry my blood got on your boots.”


	3. erumike (tantrum)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meltdown aftermath

Erwin watches from the armchair until it's over. When he finally gets up, he makes sure to walk on soft, quiet feet. He makes a wide arch around Mike, surveying his husband’s state, finding it to be level like the sea after a storm. Their potted ivy seems to have beared the brunt of Mike’s frustration this time, and Erwin sends a silent prayer to heaven that he's not tiptoeing around glass and ceramic right now. 

 

Mike has his condition but he's not stupid, and Erwin won't patronise him by saying “it's alright, darling” just for the empty comfort. 

 

It had been easy to see coming. Today has been a ruckus of slightly unordinary events. The new neighbours have been hanging things in their apartment, their hammer bleeding through the walls; the grocery store is repaving the parking lot, so their usual parking space was unavailable and they had to put their car somewhere  _ new; _ a burst pipe under a main traffic artery meant a detour to work; all little things to Erwin, but world-changing events to Mike. 

 

“Water?” Erwin whispers on the barest breath, knows he can be heard from two rooms away in a time like this. He knows Mike’s brain is on fire right now, so he doesn't repeat his question when it goes unanswered. The sound of a broom will be too loud right now, so Erwin leaves the scattered potting soil for later. 

 

“Please don't,” Mike shakes out an exhale, speaking up is always a devastatingly difficult task, even more when he’s lost the word he needs. After a moment, he finishes, “Stomp.”

 

The chance of a peaceful afternoon is shaky now, but Erwin can try to maintain some of the routine. He scrambles a plan together in his head, making sure to keep the stimuli low and the components well familiarised. 

 

Mike looks ready to scratch the skin from his body, and goddamn, how Erwin wants to hold him and kiss him until he believes that he's not a failure, that these meltdowns do not limit to his capabilities; but Mike’s senses are still torturing him and the physical contact would only stress him more. So Erwin sits with a meter between them and doesn't say anything, waits for Mike to finds his words without prodding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gifted to myself after a bad day


	4. eruri (secret santa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute eruris pining

“It's not because of your birthday, though that is a very fortunate coincidence. Harvests were bountiful this year,” Erwin explains. The captain eyes the cart full of little brown parcels but lets him continue. “The cost of holiday goods this month is negligible compared to usual. And it's good for the morale.”

 

Levi nods, though he didn't need convincing. Erwin's logic is something he trusts without needing any explanations. He retrieves a small detail of cadets to carry the parcels into the mess hall to be passed out during dinner, and Erwin is right, it is good for the morale. Dinner is bubbly and bright with the addition of the fruit cake. Soldiers come and go to wish Levi a happy birthday, and more than a few comment on the  _ coincidence _ of the unusual addition to their dinner. 

 

Levi's not really one for sweets, though. There were no such things in the underground, and a mere year on the surface is not enough to sway his tastes. Still, Erwin procured a tin of spicy tea for him with the promise that it pairs well with the cake, so when he gets up to follow Erwin back to his office after mess, he takes his parcel along on the tray with the steaming teapot and pair of mugs. Erwin practically bounces up the stairs and seeing the cheerful attitude on his usually-grave commander makes Levi's heart squeeze with fondness. 

 

They settle into Erwin’s sofa side by side, their tea steeping on the little table before them. 

 

“You haven't opened your cake,” Erwin says with the bright excitement of a puppy. “Let me do it for you.”

 

He doesn't wait for Levi’s response before he leans forward and unties the parchment paper, and the rich scent of spices and dried fruits mingles with the tea in such a pleasant way that Levi feels his mouth water. With the sort of care that people usually reserve for religious objects, Erwin slices a triangle from the round cake and lifts it onto a saucer. 

 

Levi leans forward as well, and grabs the rim of his mug so that he can take a sip and hide the upturn of his lips. 

 

“This was always my favourite part of the holidays when I was a child,” Erwin reveals and Levi allows his smile to be seen at that. If Erwin is being open and honest, then he can, too. 

 

“It smells nice,” Levi admits. “Like the tea does.”

 

“I'm thrilled to know you think the tea smells nice,” Erwin says. “I asked the King’s teahouse for their most elaborate blend.”

 

He allows Erwin to see his pleasure at the implications in Erwin’s statement, and Erwin smiles back. There's an intense moment of eye contact that brings colour up to Levi's face before he looks away and drinks more of his tea. 

 

“Please, have some of the cake,” Erwin says, a blush highlighting his own cheekbones. He reaches and takes the saucer in one hand, using the other to cut a chunk from the dessert with the side of the fork. He holds the prepared bite up to Levi's mouth and it hangs there for one breath before Levi leans in and accepts it. 

 

“You're right,” he concedes after another sip of tea to wash the flavourful cake down. “It pairs very well.”

 

“Then, I'll make sure to get it again for you next year,” Erwin promises. 

 

Levi looks into Erwin’s eyes again. “I'd like that.”

  
  



	5. eruri (hinted abduction)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinted abduction

It is a circular bar in the back of the club, so Erwin takes his seat on the opposite end. He watches the way black hair shimmers and reflects neon lights bathed golden warm by the glow of the bar lamps, he watches fingers, leisure, grip cocktails by the rim. Every new one the boy buys is accompanied by the flash of brown leather, far too nice for the ratty mesh top and torn skinny jeans the boy wears, but Erwin needs no speculation that the wallet does not belong to the boy. The boy picked his pocket five minutes ago. 

 

The fact that this boy even tried to steal from Erwin was enough to allow him to take the wallet at all. It piqued his curiosity, and now as he watches, unnoticed, he finds the intensity burning all the hotter. 

 

He'll keep this one longer than the rest. 


	6. eruri (medical torture)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> misuse of medical equipment, torture, manipulation

“Show me those beautiful notches, little angel.” 

 

Levi leans forward, his hands shaking where they grip the rail, but Erwin will not admonish his fear. The barely-hidden mountain range spine becomes more pronounced. 

 

“Good,” Erwin murmurs and counts, finding the space he needs. He sterilises the skin and finishes preparing the spinal epidural before administering it. Levi's blood pressure plummets when the anesthesia takes root, as he suspected it might, and he’s already compensating with an IV of fluid through Levi's forearm. 

 

“You're doing very well,” Erwin praises once Levi is situated on the operating table. He turns away to scrub for surgery. 

 

Levi whimpers when Erwin is gone from his line of sight for too long, and as he dons a mask, a hair net, glasses, and as he washes up to his elbows, he sings a lullaby or two. Old things dragged up from his own childhood, meant to comfort, and comfort they do, because Levi's whimpers simmer down to low, panicky moans. 

 

“Alright, angel, are you ready?” 

 

Levi’s eyes flash up to Erwin’s before darting to the mirror angled over the operating table that will give him full view. All night, Erwin held him and promised that he will come away from this unharmed, and he can see Levi struggling still. Instead of wasting more words, Erwin knows that the only way for Levi to truly trust him is to come out on the other side. 

 

“Here we go,” Erwin tells him sweetly. “Let’s open you up.”

 

He makes the first cut, a long line down his abdomen only visible because of the red bloom. Carefully, he exposes the cavity and he gasps in appreciation, “You're so beautiful inside, my angel.”

 

When he chances a look at the boy, Levi is staring at the mirror, looking a little petrified and a little sick. Erwin takes his time, examining every organ before sinking his hands in and groaning with pleasure. He runs his fingers over the surfaces, enjoying the textures, the heat, the power. 

 

“You sound amazing inside, too. So gorgeous and perfect,” Erwin says. Over the loud squelching of fingers groping intestines, he asks, “Do you hear how lovely a sound your insides make? They're like velvet, and perfectly formed. You're heaven-made, my angel.”

 

He lifts a gloved hand to his nose and inhales long. “You smell divine. Is there anything of your body that does not seduce me, Levi?”

 

Levi watches the mirror, beaming the slightest bit under Erwin’s praise. He'll make the boy love this-- no, he'll make the boy crave this, in time. He'll make Levi yearn for his hands on his body, in his body, hands that will know every inch of him. This is only the beginning. 


	7. eruri (neighbours meeting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> silly shenanigans

It's not because they park on the lawn. Of course, Erwin would do his duty as HOA Leader and approach them because they're new to the neighbourhood-- regardless of the ‘67 mustang squatted on the otherwise pristine lawn. But the violation of neighbourhood rules less than 24 hours after moving in definitely gives their meeting a sense of haste.

 

The patriarch of the group answers the door with a surly “What?!” and a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. When Erwin, caught off guard, stutters, the front door is slammed in his face. It takes a moment, but Erwin regathers his wits and rings the doorbell once more.

 

A smaller and cleaner version of the patriarch answers this time.

 

“I'm sorry, is your father--”

 

“Uncle,” the frowning mini-me corrects sharply, as if he would really rather put as much space between himself and his uncle as possible. “What'll it be?”

 

Erwin points to the car. “I just wanted to remind you that vehicles are to be parked in driveways or along the curb in a parallel fashion.”

 

“Right,” the mini-me says like it's a joke. “Well it's not moving anytime soon. Engine burned out. So unless you know a tow that's not gonna charge seventy-five just to move it ten feet…”

 

The guy trails off and Erwin is quick to offer, “I have a few numbers saved in my contact list that I'd be happy to give to you, if you have a pen and paper.”

 

“Nah,” and then the guy smirks and pulls his phone from his pocket. “Just text it all to me, yeah? What's your number?”

 

Erwin stammers but supplies the requested phone number anyway, and then his phone chirps with a text. As he's copying and pasting the contact info for a few trusted tow companies, the guy sends a single emoji of an eggplant.

 

“Save my number as Levi. See you around,” the guys says and winks-- Erwin blushes realising what's just happened, that he's walked right onto the silver platter for Levi. Of course, on his walk back to his house, Erwin thinks of how far down he'd had to drop his head to look Levi in the eyes. God, the difference in their sizes. Erwin wonders if Levi likes to be manhandled, and then he chastises himself for thinking so inappropriately of his new neighbour. They've had one tiny conversation and already Erwin is imagining tossing the guy around-- he wonders if this is some perverted part of himself brought forward by Levi's own forwardness.

 

Still, he can't help but wonder… Curious, he sends Levi back an emoji, the tongue, with a question mark. Three dots appear as Levi types back, ‘buy me dinner first’ and Erwin's heart just about beats out of his chest.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. eruri (underage, sentinel/guide)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> children do things they should not do when those things feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sentinel levi, guide erwin, underage.

Moving takes a great toll on Levi. The usual sights and sounds and smells are snatched from him and replaced with new, strange things that shout at his brain and make him too tired, too quickly. It’s hard to adjust to his new environment. But Mama got a job nannying for a school teacher whose wife died, and her new boss even lets her bring Levi with her, so he puts on a brave face. Mama’s last boss didn’t let her take Levi along, and Levi had missed her terribly whenever she went away. Now, she’s home every night to read to him and make him feel better, and she’s still there every morning to wake him and help him get ready for school.

She even walks Levi to school every day now, and comes to walk him home in the afternoons, but she has to take the boss’ kid, Erwin, too. Levi doesn’t mind. The other kids say Levi has cooties for having to walk with creepy Erwin, but they’re afraid of Erwin so they don’t tease too loud, and it keeps the kids from picking on Levi too much. They think Erwin will curse them if they’re caught teasing his only friend.

Levi likes Erwin. He likes being around him. When they’re together, the new things in the world aren’t so loud. Levi can enjoy them without them shouting at him. And Erwin says that being around Levi helps him focus. Whatever it is, it’s not cooties. Cooties are supposed to feel icky, and being around Erwin feels really good.

Today, though, Levi feels really bad-- things are too much for him to feel. They walk home in silence, and back at the Smith house, while Mama gets a snack ready, Erwin hides them away in his room and presses his mouth onto Levi’s in a kiss. His hands are on Levi's shoulders, and after he's done giving Levi a kiss, he leans in and hugs Levi tight. 

“I took the bad,” Erwin declares. “I ate it for you, so it won’t make you sick.”

“Oh… okay.” Levi wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Only Mama kisses him, and never on his mouth like that. Slowly, Levi brings his arms up so he can hug Erwin back. 

Erwin is bigger than Levi because he's a few years older, and it's easy for Levi to wiggle down and press his ear over Erwin's heart. It's loud and fast, and if Levi listens very closely, he can hear the blood moving, too. They stay that way until Mama calls them. 

  
  
  
  


Kuchel stays every evening until Erwin is in bed. By that point, her Levi is usually wrapped up on the sofa asleep, so she figures there's no harm in staying and tidying up. After all, Mr Smith is excellent company. She doesn't mind tending coffee for him as he hails late nights at his dining table, papers spread out and in various degrees of being graded. 

“Having Levi here has been very good for Erwin,” Henry tells her one night as she puts away clean dishes. He's pausing between papers. “I've never seen a diagnosed sentinel at age five. He presented very early, you've told me?”

“My family usually presents a dynamic immediately after birth,” she says, less guarded than before. “If they have One. I did not.”

“Margaret was a guide, and she identified Erwin before he presented last year.” Henry tells her quietly, “It's good for them to be together in these years. I'm very grateful to have you and Levi here in our lives. You both have become very important to us.”

Kuchel still doesn't know how to reply, so she puts the dishes away. 

  
  
  
  


Weekends are usually sleepovers, but Mama tells Levi that every night will be a sleepover from now on. They get up early on a Sunday and put on their church clothes, even though they rarely go to service. Erwin and his papa meet them at the church, all dressed up, and when they go inside, the two boys sit side by side on the first pew. 

Erwin's hand is on the wood beside Levi's, so Levi slips his underneath, his thumb grabbing Erwin's pinkie finger. 

“What's happening?” Levi asks. Their parents are standing at the altar with the pastor  _ holding hands _ like they're in love. 

“Matrimony,” Erwin snaps. He never snaps. Levi squeezes his hand but Erwin pulls back. Levi feels a bolt of something painful in his chest, and Erwin startles, looking at Levi with wide eyes, and only then, Levi feels himself start to cry. 

“I'm sorry,” Erwin whispers and takes Levi's hand again, this time pushing his bigger fingers between the little ones. Levi kicks his legs, needing to move something, feeling like his skin is too tight, his clothes are touching him too much. Erwin's holding his hand but it doesn't feel the same way. 

They all leave the church together, Erwin following behind. He's dragging his feet, scraping his shoes on the pavement, and it is the only thing Levi can hear. It makes Levi's spine feel too stiff. He takes Mama’s hand on the walk back. Erwin stomps up the stairs to his bedroom and his papa calls after him but he doesn't answer. 

Mama stoops and pushes Levi's hair back. “Darling, can you go and give Erwin a hug?”

Levi nods. When he gets up the stairs and down the hall, he knocks on Erwin's door. He doesn't usually do that, but Erwin is acting weird and Levi does not want to make him more upset. Erwin doesn't say Levi can come in, but Levi pushes the door open anyway. 

“Close the door and go away,” Erwin says. He's laying face down on his bed, a pillow stuffed over his head. Levi closes the door like he says, but he doesn't leave. 

“Erwin?”

“Just go away,” Erwin whispers, but it sounds so loud right now. Levi goes to Erwin's bed and lays next to him, wedging his head under the pillow, too. He doesn't ask before he finds Erwin's face and kisses him. He'll eat the bad feelings this time so that Erwin can feel happy again. Erwin sniffles but lets Levi kiss him anyway. 

“Do you feel better?” It's hot and dark under the pillow, but it feels good, too. It feels safe. 

“She's  _ not _ my mom now,” Erwin mutters. “And you're not my real brother.” Erwin moves until he's laying on his side, and then he pulls Levi up against his chest. “Because you can't kiss your brother but I want to kiss you.”

Levi doesn't see why it matters. Of course they're not brothers, so he leans up and presses his mouth against Erwin's. 

  
  
  
  


With Levi’s help, Erwin takes a nap, and when he wakes up with Levi still next to him, he feels much better. Levi’s drooling on his bed, but he doesn’t think it’s gross. He touches a fingertip to the little puddle of spit and stretches it up to taste it. He tries to keep the good feelings quiet, but they’re loud enough to wake Levi.

Levi blinks sleepy eyes up at Erwin, and Erwin feels that hot ball in his stomach. It’s just a crush, he tells himself. Levi is his sentinel, of course he’s going to like him, but Erwin thinks he  _ more _ than likes Levi. He thinks Levi is cute and he always wants to kiss him, even though Papa always tells him not to kiss girls. But Levi isn’t a girl, and Levi isn’t his brother now, either. Kissing feels good, and it calms Erwin. Papa wanted Levi and him to bond so that Erwin wouldn’t get lost in the things he feels, but Erwin thinks that if Papa knew about this, he’d be unhappy.

Erwin just turned nine, and Levi is only five. He’s supposed to be setting a good example because he’s older. Papa says Levi will look up to him because he never had his own father, and Erwin should be a good big brother to Levi, because the brotherhood will last their whole lives.

On the next school day, Erwin holds Levi’s hand as they walk. Miss Kuchel takes them halfway, and Erwin promises to take Levi all the way to his classroom door, so she lets them walk the other half alone. He used to do this all the time before, so he’s not afraid, but Levi clings to his side. There’s a big patch of blueberry bushes behind the school, and Erwin tugs Levi into it so that he can kiss him.

Every morning after that, Miss Kuchel lets them walk half of the way by themselves. 

  
  
  
  


Where they live now is too warm for snow in the winter. There are thunderstorms instead. Levi hears it approaching at dinner, a long time before anyone else. Erwin kicks Levi under the table when Levi feels afraid. It should not hurt, but he feels too upset, the sound of thunder, the sound of chewing, it’s all shouting at him. It’s all so loud and Levi can’t make it be quiet and his body feels like rocks and he wants to scratch his itchy skin off.

Mama gets up when Levi puts his head down on the table and covers his ears with his hands. She comes back and touches Levi’s hair very lightly, but it makes him cry even harder because it feels too rough. “Drink this, darling.”

It’s the disgusting sleeping medicine. Levi looks up at the cup, and he sees Erwin watching him, crying, too. His papa has a hand on his shoulder. Thunder rumbles again, very far away, and Levi drinks the cup as fast as he can.

Mama pets his hair as Erwin asks, “Will he be alright?”

“He’ll go to sleep,” Mama says. “Levi, finish eating.”

He shakes his head and lays it down. “Can I be excused?”

“Me, too?” Erwin rushes to add.

“Go on,” Mama dismisses, and then Levi feels Erwin take his hand. They run up the stairs, but Levi can hear it when Erwin’s papa says, “Let Erwin learn to take care of him.”

Erwin drags Levi into the bathroom and washes his face for him, then washes his hands, standing behind Levi and watching his own actions in the mirror. Levi lets Erwin handle him, feeling the first little whisper of sleepiness, but Erwin is bigger and he doesn’t understand what a meltdown feels like.

“You’re being too rough!” Levi whines.

“I’m sorry.” Erwin backs up. “What should I do?”

Levi shakes his head because he doesn’t know, but once he starts, he can’t stop. Erwin whines, too, confused, and then he’s pulling Levi out of the bathroom and to his room, where he’s rough when he undresses Levi and puts him in pajamas, but it feels good when Levi climbs under all the blankets. He curls up into a tight ball and watches with one eye as Erwin gathers up his clothes and leaves. When he comes back, he’s in pajamas, too, and he pushes Levi over so he can join him in bed.

Erwin pulls him into his arms as another wave of thunder comes in. Levi burrows down, deep into the embrace. Every little rustle of fabric is loud, but Erwin’s beating heart is loudest, and Levi nuzzles into the source of the sound. The sleeping medicine begins to take hold, and Levi uncurls as his body surrenders to it.

“I’m going to take care of you,” Erwin whispers. He cups Levi’s face in his hands and brings their noses together before kissing Levi. He doesn't have enough control to kiss Erwin back, but he doesn’t have to. Erwin wedges Levi’s mouth open with his finger, and then he starts kissing Levi in a new way, pushing in his tongue. It’s wet and spitty and it should be gross, but it feels really good. It must feel good for Erwin, too, because he pulls one of Levi’s thighs between his legs and rubs himself against it. Levi falls asleep to that, Erwin inside his mouth and rubbing against him.

  
  
  
  


Erwin doesn’t need a reason to go to Levi at night. After they’re both tucked in, he waits for Papa and Miss Kuchel to go to bed, too, and then he sneaks into Levi’s room. They’ll get in bed together and kiss until it feels too good and Levi gets overwhelmed. When they have to stop, he still lets Erwin climb onto him and hump him. It feels nice to hold Levi afterward, until he goes back to sleep, and then Erwin will sneak back to his own bed. 

“Pull your pants down,” Erwin whispers one night when he slips into Levi’s bed. He wants to kiss Levi somewhere else tonight.

“Why?” Levi asks, even as he slides his pajama bottoms and his underwear down. His penis is soft and little where it lays on his thigh. Erwin takes off his own so that they’re both half naked.

“Get on your back.” Erwin takes Levi’s knees and spreads them apart so that he can slip between them. It feels good like this, without anything between them. He humps Levi once, testing the feel, and slaps his hand over Levi’s mouth when the boy whimpers. He starts to move back and forth, and then he uses his hand to push Levi’s mouth open so he can kiss him. He licks inside Levi’s mouth and sighs. He can feel Levi’s pleasure, too, and it makes it so much better. Humping slowly while he kisses Levi, he makes sure not to overwhelm him. It feels so good that it’s hard to stop, but when he does, he slides down Levi’s body so that he can lick the little cock. 

It tastes sweet. Erwin holds it between his fingers and flicks his tongue over the tip until Levi’s thighs begin to shake. It’s too much. Erwin eases off.

“Did it feel good, Levi?”

Levi nods, and Erwin says, “You’ll do me tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, Erwin.” 

He can’t help it, and humps Levi one last time slowly before putting back on his pajamas and going back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the ones who listen, even when i don't make sense.


	9. mikenana (101 kinks prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 101 kinks prompt: predator hunting prey, underage, gun/knife/sword play.

He takes his time following the scent. Something little like her, running on adrenaline through dark alleys, she’s not gonna last long. She'll tire out quick. Then he'll take her back. He will get her to the precinct, do the paperwork on her since she's the reason he discharged ammunition, and help her escape without a trace. She’ll think she's free, but he'll have a trap ready, and once she is ensnared, he will keep her. 

 

Mike follows the sweetness of her blood and the bitterness of her fear to where she's hiding in empty boxes beside a dumpster. He hears her soft cries broken by shivers. She's still young enough to be tamed with affection, but she's come all this way with a bullet in her shoulder. He may beat her just for the novelty of it. It's been so long since he's had a pet that can survive his sadism, and he imagines all the things he can do as he silently approaches the dumpster to wait. 

 

He keeps his gun in his hand as he squats against the brick wall of a building opposite the dumpster. After a few minutes, she peeks out from behind the boxes, big eyes finding him quickly before she scurries back out of sight. Mike smirks and whistles a tune, the beginnings of a lullaby. When his police unit had decided to take down the gang, they knew drug runners would be on site, but they hadn't anticipated such young ones. Mike isn't naïve enough to pretend that children aren't used to pick pockets or beg to stir up sympathy, not when they can use their innocence to their advantage. There had been one that was shoulders taller than the rest, more of an adolescent than a child, and that's the one he'd shot to disarm. He's got that little runner trapped here now. The rest are all back at the the precinct. 

 

“I'm not gonna hurt you again tonight,” Mike promises. His gun is heavy in his hand, so he slips it back into the holster. 

 

There is shuffling in the boxes, and she pokes her head around once more, watching him. She flinches when he holds up his empty hands to placate, but she crawls forward just enough to glance around warily with darting eyes. 

 

“I'm alone,” he reassures her with a friendly smile. “When did you last eat?”

 

Her eyes narrow on him and she scowls, but he can see how her throat works in a swallow. 

 

“If you come back with me, I can feed you,” and then Mike takes an educated guess from the way she'd protected the smaller kids. “You won't have to share with the ones who didn't earn their keep, either.”

 

With caution, she leaves her hiding place, her good hand covered in blood where it holds her shoulder. In a strained tone, she says, “I need to see a doctor.”

 

“I can radio one,” Mike says, “but you gotta come over here first.”

 

“No,” she refuses with a wavering tone. 

 

“I already promised you a doctor and some dinner.” He twists one of his hands as if to introduce himself. “I’m Sergeant Zacharias, you can call me Mike.” More gently, he prods, “What's your name?”

 

“I'm not telling you,” she spits back, rubbing her injured shoulder. 

 

“I'll find out anyway, your little helpers will tell me and they'll get a treat, too.” Mike offers her another friendly smile. His kindness is working slowly. “Come on over here, let’s get your shoulder taken care of so you can eat, alright?”

 

She studies him for a long moment, but her injury gives her haste. There's no time for long debates. “Fine,” she mutters and stands on wobbly legs. She stumbles and he reaches out to grab her but she pulls away, rather wanting to fall back into the boxes than let him touch her. She snarls up at him, “I kept my end of the deal now call somebody.”

 

The squad car arrives in less than a minute, and she has no choice but to accept him getting her on her feet. He likes the fire in her, but he likes more how small she is, how easily it will be to break her. Once he gets her in his home, he’ll take his time with her, he'll take his time making her belong to him, and it'll be so sweet. 

  
  


-

  
  


If his little pet thinks of it as a worthwhile use of her time alone, Mike will let her have these planned attacks. When she finally understands that she cannot lay a hit in him, that he will disarm her every time, then he knows the revelation will be more solid than if he never gave her the chance to try. So he doesn't hide the kitchen knives. He lets her try, because she cannot win. 

 

He stands momentarily at the door before unlocking it and swinging it open. She's given up hiding in the entryway so Mike walks in, shuts the door, and locks it. Nervousness is heavy in the house, so he opens the windows to air out the scent. She's not in the kitchen or dining room, or any of the closets. The bathroom is empty, though suspiciously clean. He whistles a song as he goes, unafraid of what she might try to do because he knows exactly how she's going to lunge at him, so he knows how to deflect it. The basement and attic are also clear, as are the empty bedrooms, so that leaves his own room as her hiding spot today. 

 

He opens the door and sure enough, she comes at him from the left side, so he bats his arm against the handle of the paring knife. It clatters as it hits the wall and the floor. Just like that, her attack is over and she's left holding her shoulder.

 

They stare at one another for a moment before her eyes begin to well with tears.

 

“Get the paring knife,” he orders. She starts crying then, knowing what’s coming next, her tears running down her cheeks and making big, fat drops in her shirt. She clutches the wrist of her slung arm and holds it closer to her chest. Before she can shake her head in refusal, he urges her, “Now, princess.”

 

After she offers it to him, handle first, she follows mutely to the bathroom. Hissing as he undoes the sling on her injured arm, she doesn’t pull away when he brings her forearm down to hover over the sink. He checks the stitches in the shoulder he shot a couple weeks ago and finds them still in place. From the medicine cabinet, he takes a bottle of rubbing alcohol. 

 

“Roll up your sleeve,” he tells her. 

 

Nanaba cries a little bit harder but obeys, exposing the nine tally marks in various stages of scabbing. He pours alcohol onto a cotton ball and wipes down the area, telling her, “Looks like I’m closing another set of five. Do you remember how much that hurt last time?”

 

Mike cleans the knife and then drags it through her skin, through her old scabs, the finishing slash to create another five-bar gate on her arm. By the time he wipes up the blood, she’s openly sobbing. He kisses her forehead.


	10. eruri (101 kinks prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: military clothing, body worship (and the usual)

There's a whole dozen of them studying Levi and talking amongst themselves, some rather heatedly, but when he walks into the cell block, they all go silent and shuffle out without an order. Then, it's just the two of them, Levi safely behind bars, hands cuffed above his head, ankles held apart with a spreader bar. There'd be no hope to escape even if Levi did get out of his cell. 

 

He stops before Levi, silent and appraising, his spine straight with undeniable power, chest puffed out by the clasping of his hands behind his back. He's in the dress uniform, tall leather boots shining even in the dim lighting. Levi only manages to drag his eyes up from those smooth, delicious boots when the officer paces the length of Levi’s cell, and Levi catches a glance at the leather gloves. He swallows. This man should be a body in the morgue, and for the first time since his capture, Levi imagines this man cold and hard in another manner. 

 

“Thank you for accepting my hit,” the officer, his mark, Erwin Smith, says. “So, you're the one who’s been assassinating my officers. For such a pain in my ass, you're quite a little one.”

 

Levi scowls at him, letting his eyes dart for another look at those boots before glaring at the man. The words sink in slowly. Levi is a sharp shooter, but he's not otherwise sharp. 

 

“You put a hit out for yourself to lure me in?” Levi spits. That's the only way they could have know he would be there, hiding out with his rifle, waiting to earn his pay. 

 

“Of course. It allowed me to control the situation.” Erwin Smith paces again, and Levi's eyes are drawn magnetically to the way the light slithers over the leather of those fucking boots, fucking clean and polished, well worn and fitted and cared for, so fucking delicious. He snaps out of it when Erwin says, “Since you've got no military affiliation, finders keepers. You're mine now, little sniper. You'll work for me.”

 

The leather gloves appear before him, sliding open the cell door, and Erwin Smith strides in, dominant and certain. He looks down at Levi and Levi glares back. 

 

“These are the hands that have murdered my soldiers.” Erwin Smith reaches out and flicks Levi's numb palms. “But there is no reason to mistreat them.”

 

Erwin Smith produces the key that unlocks the chains, and he holds Levi's wrists together in one strong hand as the cuffs fall away. Slowly, Erwin lowers Levi's arms, squatting as he goes, still taller than Levi even in this position. 

 

“These hands will do many things for me,” Erwin tells him, and Levi watches, a little disbelieving, as leather-clad thumbs massage his palms, encouraging the returning blood flow. “It would be proper to ship you out to the training camp, but instead, I will keep you under me.”

 

“What makes you think I won't kill you?”

  
  


“Why should you? You would not get paid to kill me.” Erwin’s thumbs continue stroking Levi's palms until the sensation becomes too much and Levi’s fingers twitch and curl reflexively. The gloves move up to Levi's lips, and he holds his breath, averting his gaze, because Erwin seems to be drawing out all of his natural submission. Of course he is, Levi thinks. He paraded in here like a peacock courting a potential mate, showing off his clean boots like he fucking knows Levi's weakness. 

The gloves return to Levi's hands and he lets out the breath he held, failing to conceal the shudder that laces it. Erwin massages them until the feeling is settled in, paying worshipful attention to the callouses on Levi's trigger finger, bringing the digit to his mouth and kissing it with a breathy, “Little sniper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for my sweetling


	11. mikeruri (101 kinks prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kink prompted: double penetration  
> (ABO provided without prompt)

An omega should only have one bite on its throat, but Levi has two. He does not leave his home often, but when he finds he needs to go out, he's glad for the overbearing scent of two alphas clinging to him because it pushes even the betas to give him a wide berth. The fewer people he actually has to be near when he goes in public, the better. 

Back at home, he stashes his hoard in the bathroom with excitement. He's cramping in his lower back and he feels like eating everything in sight, so his heat is almost here. After so many months of taking it easy, hoping to stay relaxed enough for his brain to create the hormones that are only released in absolute safety, he's finally going to have a heat, take two knots, and get a litter.

He texts his alphas to let them know that the impending heat is the real deal, and then he takes a warm bath. As he lets his body flat in the water, his cramps begin to feel like a tight band from lower back to belly button, and he's getting nauseous now. He gets out, dries off, and forgoes any coverings, goes straight for the heat den and climbs into the nest there. It still smells like the failed heats that almost started but didn't progress past a dull throb in his gut. This one is steadily worsening past his control. There's no going back on this one, thank the omega god above.

His alphas find him sometime later, already writhing and moaning for relief, and Levi is barely in control of himself as they match his level of undress. Mike lays down and pulls Levi's back against his chest, kissing his sweaty cheek as his cock slips easily into Levi's slickened hole. And suddenly, Erwin is between his spread legs, aligning and pushing in alongside Mike, finding the give and take of a shared rhythm that has Levi's eyes rolling back in his head. He feels drunk even though he's completely of sound mind. His body is weak and submissive, but Levi is going to remember every moment of this even when his heat passes. 

Levi's heat steals his reservations. The two cocks feel good, big and throbbing and good, and he cums with nothing spurting from his own cock, releasing a rush of slick instead of ejaculate. He whines and arches his back, barely riding out one orgasm when other is building and cresting and hitting him hard enough to make him shake. It feels like he won't keep up, but he does, bracing his body as his orgasms roll like the tide, until finally, knots begins to swell and stick them all together with Levi impaled wide and boneless in the center.


	12. mikenana (lurking is unwelcome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic violence, uneven dynamics

“What’re you fucking doing?”

 

Nanaba startles with enough violence to knock herself back against the wall of the closet. Mike stands in the doorway, silent and imposing, but she didn't even hear him get home, and her guilt is spread around the carpet at her knees. 

 

“Breaking rules,” she confesses in fear. He wants nothing but her honesty. It's the least she can give. 

 

“That is not for you to be looking through,” Mike growls, throwing out a hand that catches in her curls and hails her forward. The carpet burns her body as she's dragged from the closet to the bedroom proper. “If it were for you, I’d’ve told you about it.”

 

“I'm sorry,” she croaks. 

 

“But I didn't tell you about it, did I?”

 

“No” she agrees quickly, hoping to placate him. 

 

“Then was it for you to see?”

 

“No!” A yank of her hair makes her squeal like he's gutting her. But she knows that pain, it's phantom form is a long lost friend. They cross paths every so often and sit down for tea, gossiping about the real pain while it happens. 

 

“Why’re you snooping?”

 

“I wasn't, not on purpose,” she tries to explain. It was just there, so easy to see. She just got curious. That's all it was. 

 

That's not the answer he wants out of her. He'll drag out the one he wants to hear with force. He always does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for myself


	13. mikenana (kidnapping victim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original prompt: I wish you would write a fic where Nanaba is Mike's kidnapping victim / sex slave.
> 
> add'n warnings: full mouth extraction

She’d had pretty teeth when Mike took her. Pretty, straight teeth without cavities, so when he removed them, he didn’t throw them out. He kept them all, cleaned them, laid them neatly in a case to keep on display. Within a month, her gums had healed except for shallow bumps where teeth used to be, and he taught her how to put her mouth to use. A man like him has no interest in the space between her legs, not when getting his dick sucked is so much more satisfying. There is nothing that compares to her mouth. There is nothing like sliding between wet lips, warm gums; nothing like being lapped upon by a slurping tongue, and not having to worry about the scrape of teeth.

 

Mike likes the way she looks when she smiles now. He’s always got to catch her wrists to keep her from hiding, but at least when he takes her out with him, he doesn’t have to worry about her talking to anybody. Sure, she can still speak, albeit muddily, but it doesn’t matter when Mike is the only person with the patience to understand her. Besides, she wouldn’t do that. She’s a good girl. Only good girls get fed soft foods that don’t require chewing.

 

He gets back from a twenty-four hour shift at the hospital and she’s right there, waiting to spoil him. She follows him through the house to their bedroom, where she snatches up the dirty laundry he drops and rushes to deposit it in the hamper. The bed is barely holding his weight when she settles on the floor between his knees, looking up at him with big, pitiful eyes, so he slips his thumb between her lips, meeting no resistance.

 

“I’m too tired to cook you anything,” he tells her, and goddamn, there’s not even a flash of fear in her eyes. All he sees is trust. Mike brings his other hand up to cup the side of her face as he probes her tongue with his thumb. She hasn’t eaten since yesterday’s dinner, before he left for the long shift, but he knows that she won’t complain. Still, he’s pretty hungry, too, so he tells her, “Suck me off and I’ll order in from your favourite place.”

 

Her eyes widen and she wastes no time getting to it. What a good girl. 

 

-

 

Their favourite place to go together is the pastry shop near the hospital. 

 

“This is where I first saw you,” Mike reminds her on a hot summer morning. It’s his first day off in a row of three, and he wants to enjoy the heat that the weather is bringing to them. 

 

She looks up at him with the beginning of a smile, though her lips are pressed together, and she gives a nod. She remembers, too. 

 

“You had the cutest sweater, ten sizes too big, and you kept making eyes at me.” This time, she does giggle at the memory, and it gives Mike a glimpse of her toothless grin behind the hand hiding it. It stirs the cauldron of desire deep in his gut. He orders her a slice of key lime pie with extra whipped cream, and a coffee for himself. She was quite a sweet tooth before Mike took her teeth, but she still enjoys desserts nonetheless. When she’s done with her pie, she ducks her head to speak, keeping her mouth from view of the other shop patrons. The speech is distorted and it’s a sound he loves on her voice. She lays both of her hands on his forearm. “May I go to the bathroom?”

 

“Yes.” Mike watches her go, and while she’s gone, his intended guest arrives. 

 

“This is Erwin,” Mike explains when she gets back, but she doesn’t look at the other blonde seated at their table. Her eyes are only on Mike, clearly afraid. To quell her fear, Mike spears fingers through her hair, petting her with a gentle coo. “It’s alright, princess, he knows.”

 

Her eyes flick to Erwin and right back to Mike, and he coaxes her hand into a puppeted offering of a handshake over the table, which Erwin graciously takes.

 

“Hello, princess,” Erwin says lowly, shaking her hand with a squeeze before releasing her. “Mike says you have the most beautiful smile.”

 

Mike watches the way she tucks her lips between her gums nervously, eyes trying to take in Erwin and judge him for herself. Casually, Mike throws his arm over her shoulders, pulling her into his side while he explains, “Erwin and I’ve known each other since we were kids. Didn’t you say you’ve got your own boy now, too?”

 

“I do.” Erwin is studying her with an unforgiving gaze, and she’s unnerved, Mike can tell by the way she keeps her head down and her shoulders hunched. That’s no way to behave in welcomed company. He’ll discipline her at home.

 

“Show him that mouth,” Mike encourages her, and with downcast eyes, she raises her head and pulls her lips back to expose the secret that she’s never shown anyone. There’s a heavy flush across her face blooming as soon as she looks away, and under the table, Mike grips her thigh in one hand and kneads his fingers in. 

 

“Wonderful,” Erwin praises, but Mike can feel her tense in his side. She won’t reject the words outright, but she’s resistant to them. Part of him is proud that he’s worked his way so deeply into her mind that the only attention she wants is his. 

 

Despite seeing one another regularly, he and Erwin stay and talk for another hour, and she’s patient beside him, not once trying to steal his focus. She’s a good girl. At the end of their talk, Erwin rises and takes her hand, laying a kiss on the knuckles that she pulls away from as quickly as is polite and possible. 

  
  
  



	14. eruri (wrecked bdsm scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I wish you would write a fic where Erwin completely wrecks in a BDSM setting, leaving Levi in too much pain to accept or benefit from the pre-negotiated aftercare.
> 
> levi's name not capitalised because of consensual M/s relationship.

In the six months that Erwin has owned levi, the masochist has only begged for more in their playtime. He's insisted repeatedly that he can handle more, that he  _ craves _ harder hits, longer beatings. So Erwin's been working him up to tonight, and Erwin has not been careless in this training. He's been watching the way levi takes pain, studying him. levi is a sadist’s toy and he loves it; Erwin has never seen him in true distress, and he's been  _ looking  _ for the signs. 

 

Tonight, Erwin's giving levi everything he asks for. They have discussed this through and through. No surprises, every strike to levi's flesh is planned. A hundred hits of the flogger. Making welts like argyle on levi's thighs with the dragon’s tail in twenty five lashes each. Brass-knuckled fists to his face. Beating him with a short stretch of transport chain doubled around for a wide, heavy thud. Erwin had watched his slave  _ salivate _ as they built the scene together, and Erwin kept looking for the signs of levi's limit. 

 

And he's finding the sign too late. levi's bloody-faced and black-eyed, swollen everywhere, covered with purposefully exquisite bruises, and he's  _ quiet.  _ Over the last few minutes, he's lost his fire, that naughty mouth that Erwin always playfully threatens to beat out of him, is in fact slack and silent.  _ This _ is the evidence of levi's distress, and the slave must find his strength in the hesitation of Erwin's blows because he manages to utter a pained gasp of their safeword. 

 

Erwin's got him down off the cross in less than a minute, wanting to lose a fine pair of leather cuffs to the scissors rather than risk levi's wellbeing anymore than he already has. 

 

“Baby,” and Erwin checks the dilation of his eyes, his pulse, his breathing. levi's not tracking him, he's in a thousand-yard stare. The slave’s security blanket is folded neatly, waiting, and Erwin does his best to wrap levi without moving him too much. He's not afraid-- anxious for levi to snap out of this, yes, but he's not afraid enough to feel out of control of the situation. His slave will come out of this shortly. “Baby, tell me how you feel.”

 

Finally, levi answers by pushing himself away from Erwin with a vehement, “Don't fucking touch me.”

  
  
  



	15. eruri (incest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I wish you'd write a fic where Erw0n is FtM!Lev0's biological parent. Erw0n, like a good parent, helps Lev0 understand that his pussy exists to be stuffed by daddy's cock.

“What goes in here, my little prince?”

 

Levi closes his eyes, tucks his lips between his teeth, and shakes his head. Up against his shoulders, his knees tremble with the strain of being held open in half while Daddy pauses to curl two wet fingers inside his sex. As soon as a cry of “You, sir!” leaves Levi’s mouth, the fingers withdraw, and Daddy continues shaving him while he struggles to lay perfectly still. 

 

“Me and only me?” He asks Levi with the hint of expectancy in his tone.

 

“You and only you,” Levi agrees, breathless, desperate. “Only you, Daddy.”


	16. mikenana (adopting a dog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I wish you would write a fic where… canon Nanaba and Mike are adopting a puppy and being happy and forgetting titans but they're being flustered because they have an ugly-cute dog baby now and things are getting serious.

“That’s not a dog,” Mike says plainly while Nana kneels at the hearth, toweling off the scrappy sack of protruding bones. Every time her hands comes near the animal’s snout, it licks her like a grateful thing, like it could recognise the jaws of its own looming demise that it’s been snatched from. 

 

“Sure it is!” She defends. “Me and my sisters had one like this growing up. They herd livestock real good-- good for keeping track of ducks and chickens, too.”

 

“Only thing that’s herding is fleas,” Mike mutters, but lets Nana coo at the dog without interrupting her. 


	17. eremin (ownership)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I wish you'd write a fic where armin owns eren.
> 
> I wrote this as part of my 'for your own good' AU.

Armin only comes into the shed when the yowling ceases. This feral is more hot-headed than the rest. It is not tempted into obedience by food and baths and warm beds. It favours its independence above its wellbeing. In a shelter setting, this would be such a waste of a beautiful gradient, but luckily, Armin is now old enough to file paperwork to own this neko.

 

He unlocks the shed door and flips the light switch, waiting for the slow start-up of old fluorescent bulbs. The neko has beaten itself into the sides of its cage like the stupid, angry, wild thing that it is, and in the process, it’s gotten the chain looped around its neck. That is why it’s gotten quiet. It’s suffocating.  

 

With a tiresome sigh, Armin pulls the syringe from his pocket and takes off the cap. He won’t sterilise the skin because the neko has already lived its whole life in filth. The closer Armin gets to the kennel, the louder the breaths flowing through the muzzle become, the more apparent the throaty growl of warning.

 

“You’re getting tranqed if you don’t stop,” Armin says with firm finality. This dose of the drug won’t put the neko to sleep, but it will give it artificial compliance for a few hours. “Then I’m going to hose you down, put a tube down your throat, and force feed you. How do you want to do this?”

 

Even curled in a cage, it’s easy for Armin to see that the neko is bigger than him, but he’s a hound. His biology is superior. So he stands there for a few seconds before closing the last bit of distance to the cage and administering the tranquiliser. 


	18. eruri (unwanted docility)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Uhh maybe this is counter-intuituve, but I wish you'd write a fic where, after Levi's docile as a kitten and had the fight torn out of him, Erwin realizes too late that it isn't what he wants.

His hands cradle the skull with ease, and he tilts it around in inspection while Levi looks at him with those dumb, trusting eyes. Within a moment, Erwin could twist his neck, and Levi would die looking at him just like this, and he knows the noirette would have no regrets. 

 

This isn't quite what Erwin intended. He lowers Levi's head to his lap, placing one cheek against his thigh in a clear indication for Levi to rest. Levi's body turns inward to Erwin's, bony knees tucking into the sofa, a half embrace when Erwin cups the exposed side of a thin face. So calm and trusting, no matter what Erwin withholds or what Erwin delivers in abundance, just big eyes and devotion, and Levi’s so lucky that Erwin does not have a regard for autonomy. This control is what Levi needs, and it's the one thing Erwin will never hold back.  

 

It's not what he intended, but he's god, and he's got all the time he wants with Levi, to break and shape and break again. He will rebuild Levi a thousand ways, if that's what it takes to find a version that is palatable, that is most pleasant, that is perfect. He is capable. 


	19. eruri (incest, FtM levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "So... about FtM trans Levi. How would Erwin make sure his little prince is a good, obedient boy who loves sharing his body with Daddy? And what if Levi is very dysphoric, is Erwin understanding, able to help him out in any way?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/174468059288/so-about-ftm-trans-levi-how-would-erwin-make)

The alert rings melodically in a Saturday morning– not for Erwin, but for the little boy snuggled up into his side. He waits for the tune to worm its way into his boy’s brain and after a few moments, Levi begins to stir, a slow shifting and tensing of muscles as he comes up from the depths. Erwin can see the moment that his conscious mind takes over and Levi realises what’s woken him up. Reaching over Erwin, he turns off the alarm and sinks back down into Erwin’s bosom. 

“Good morning,” Levi rasps, still so sleepy. He plants a kiss on Erwin’s jaw and nuzzles into the stubble. “Do you still want pancakes?”

Erwin likes Levi this way, when he’s warm and pliant, but Saturdays are for serving and Levi must get up. It’s routine, it’s consistent, and to let him indulge will turn him into a lazy boy. 

“Yes,” Erwin murmurs, finding the back of Levi’s neck with one hand and running knuckles down the bumpy spine. “Make twice as many as normal.”

Softly, Levi whines out, “I’m not hungry in the morning.”

“Or the afternoon or the night– I know, my little prince.” And that’s a problem that Erwin is trying to prevent from growing into a ravaging beast. “But your body needs to be treated well.”

Levi doesn’t reply as he slinks out of bed, defeat already set in his shoulders. It’s one of their few days together and while Erwin hates for it to start in this way, he will not tolerate the slow, invisible self-harm. 

Sometime later, Erwin finally makes his way into the kitchen. At the stove, Levi flips pancakes in his sleeping shirt, which is actually one of Erwin’s old button-downs that has an unremovable wine stain down the front. It leaves his thighs on display and Erwin doesn’t hide his admiration of the view from the doorway, and after Levi looks at him over his shoulder, Erwin comes and embraces his boy from behind.

“I love you,” Erwin whispers into his son’s hair, the same black that it’s been since he came into Erwin’s life, but now it’s thicker. There’s pieces of Levi’s mother in him but there’s so few, only his hair and his feline features, but nothing of Erwin was contributed to his makeup. Where Erwin is big, blond, strong, good in health, Levi is instead small and weak, easily succumbing to ailments, on a low dose of hormones that shape his body in the way it should be. What little bits of femininity left, Levi attempts to starve away, but Erwin will not let that behaviour slide by. 

“I love you, too, Daddy,” Levi says as he flips the last pancake onto the stack and turns off the stove. 

They eat and Erwin gently encourages Levi until his plate is clean, too. Later tonight, he’ll give his boy some sensory deprivation to ease the feelings. He’ll make Levi float in oblivion until he forget. 

….And sometimes there are days that Levi doesn’t worry over his body. Then, Erwin can pour gasoline over him and burn him up until he’s nothing but ashes. Days when Erwin sucks Levi’s nipples until they’re bruising bright reds and purples, then eats out his ass until it’s a sloppy, wet, stretched hole, and then he fucks Levi until he’s incoherent and crying. Erwin only takes his little prince’s ass or mouth, never anywhere else. He treats Levi like a boy should be treated when getting his brains fucked out into the mattress.


	20. kenny (fluff, raising Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For a prompt, would you write Kenny having taken Levi into his care, being his adoptive father and watching Levi taking his first steps, his first words, and Kenny just watching Levi grow? Have a wonderful day!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/174610647058/for-a-prompt-would-you-write-kenny-having-taken)

She didn’t have a baby shower because she said she was gonna give the brat up to a proper family that could love it and give it the shit it’d need in life– but she went into the hospital to have the damn kid and never came back out. Now, Kenny could’a just left it at that. The new family wanted the brat, they were ready to make it theirs, and Kenny figured he might as well get a look at the piece of shit that did his sister in and wish it a miserable life.

It’s an ugly motherfucker, like a boiled potato, but it’s the last piece of Kuchel that Kenny is ever gonna have, and he finds himself unable to sign away the parental rights on her behalf. 

The family is disappointed, of course, but fuck ‘em. 

The hospital tells Kenny he can’t leave with the baby without a car seat so he goes and buys the safest looking thing he can find. He ain’t got no business in that section of the store, but while he’s there, he figures he oughta get a crib and probably some fucking diapers, too. Shit, it’ll need clothes. And formula. Fuck, it needs a lot of shit, but Kenny can’t take the idea that this thing Kuchel made would vanish from his life forever, so he bucks up and buys the shit.

He names the brat after his and Kuchel’s Pa– Levi. It’s a strong name, supposedly. The kid’ll need it, been born only seventeen inches long and measly six pounds. But goddamn, kid’s got a scalp full of black hair right out the womb and Kenny knows it’s an Ackerman thing– yeah, the kid’ll be fine with the name.

Kenny don’t do much parenting at first. Damn baby sleeps for what feels like months. The nannies at the daycare center tell him that Levi is a bubbly joy to be around. He loves pictures of fluffy sheep and he’ll laugh at them until he scares himself with the noise. And he’s finally bulked up, big fat cheeks and limbs, fat fingers, even dimples. That’s some cute shit. 

He feels a little pride when Levi walks before the other kids. Not like Kenny did any of that hard work, learning gross motor skills or whatever the pediatrician called it, but still, it’s gotta mean he did something right. Despite his ill beginnings in the world, the brat is a healthy thing, hardly ever sick, no conditions. Kenny knows he’s got to be lucky as hell. 

Levi is slow to speak though. He prefers quiet time, likes drawing or sitting in Kenny’s lap and being read book after book, but kid don’t like talking much. Don’t even like trying to talk. He’s three when he finally loses that and starts using his words, and Kenny’s left scratching his head sometimes at the meanings. Since when do daycares teach complex vocabulary?

The only time Kenny actually cries over Levi is the first day of kindergarten. He’s that embarrassing parent taking a picture of his kid in front of the school, fussing over a rather impassive Levi who is eager to go into his classroom and meet his new peers. Some friends of his are transferring up from daycare, so Kenny know he won’t be alone but the whole event makes him bawl. Liquid pride, goddammit that brat is his pride and joy he swears, and the other mothers give him understanding smiles.


	21. erurimikenana (ballet au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Erurimikenana where Mike and Erwin are ballet dance teachers and Levi and Nanaba are their students - maybe their star students that need extra lessons?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/175515899123/erurimikenana-where-mike-and-erwin-are-ballet)

Erwin has rarely sought out new students. It’s been a comfortable decade of rejecting or accepting applicants, but Mike sniffed out a pair when he visited his sister-in-law’s dance school in a low-income, inner-city neighbourhood of Atlanta, and suddenly, Erwin’s breaking his habit. 

He catches a redeye down from New York and meets Mike at the dilapidated fine arts studio, a small warehouse that shares space with a diminishing orchestra program and a few weekly painting classes. Erwin trades his buttondown for t-shirt and jeans, then meets Mike at the school, where they’re introduced simply as recruiters. It gives their little audience a jolt, as they look to one another with wide, disbelieving eyes. Sandra’s ballet class consists of six teenagers, and as they stretch on the barre, Erwin watches, excusing trembling limbs for the adrenaline of excitement. 

Two students in particular immediately catch his attention. Their nerves calm quickly, replaced easily with confidence as they move with grace. 

After warming up, Sandra has her dancers showcase a simple routine from Swan Lake. Erwin offers polite applause when it’s done, not allowing his eyes to linger on a certain pair of students, and then he steps back as Sandra teaches. Afterward, he speaks with each dancer individually and thanks them for allowing him to watch. 

When the studio empties, the pair stays, replacing the disc in the studio cd player with one of their own. They’re squatting there together, speaking in hushed tones as a lofi beat fills the air.

“Levi and Nanaba spend all evening here, everyday,” Sandra is telling them. Mike nods his head. “They’re both pretty lax about their roles.”

“What do you mean?” Erwin finds them both rather ambiguous in the way they present, in their tutus and pointe shoes with their boyish bodies and short, undercut hair. Sandra only smiles.

They watch as the noirette, Levi, stands and moves into the center of the space, looking light and whimsical en pointe. Blonde, doe-eyed Nana joins, hands on a waist and lifting easily, turning and setting Levi down, only to lift on their toes and flit around him in long leaps. They continue on without a break for ten minutes, combining pieces of well-known choreographies into their own special dance. Sandra is right; neither of them stick to a single role. Both are skilled in the typical male and female disciplines, easily interchanging. They’re as good as Mike said, and Erwin takes a seat to watch everything that they’ll put on display.

When they’re done, he doesn’t ramble. He makes an offer for them to study in New York.

;;;

Mike shakes his head. Erwin pauses the music. “Again.”

Levi growls and snaps around, chest heaving with exertion. “What?”

Beside them, Nana touches their shoulder and pulls them back. They’re just as tired, but naturally less hot-tempered than Levi. “Come on.”

Levi pulls out of their grasp and returns to starting position, grumbling all the way. They’ve been doing their normal practices all day with the entire troop, and this evening for their private practice, Erwin is demanding forty fouettés in a single go, and they won’t go home until they can both successfully execute the difficult move. 

“Flow with the movement,” Mike tells them yet again. “Stayin’ too tense, and it trips you up.”

Erwin restarts their music. They face one another, moving in unison, and begin. After eight, Nana stumbles backward, which pushes Levi to break their own rotations to steady them. Nana waves them off, both correcting their own position quickly and getting back to their fouettés. This time, they hit forty.

“Finally.” Erwin stops their music. “Let’s rest for a moment and then do reverses.”

Levi groans loudly and flops on their stomach. “You fucking said we’d go home after this.”

“I lied,” Erwin confesses without inflection. 

They’re practically boneless when he’s done with them, and he lets them sprawl out on the floor until they get up on their own. Mike smirks, nose working. It’s nearly midnight when they get dropped off at the dorms, and bright and early the next morning, Mike and Erwin find their troop ready for another day of practices.


	22. erurimike (post-acwnr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/175848531763/that-boys-an-open-oozing-wound-course-mike)

That boy’s an open oozing wound. Course, Mike knows Levi ain’t a boy but he’s got a boy’s stature and sulk. Comes from the underground, he’s gotta be used to losing people, or maybe Mike’s gone cold. 

“Smells like death,” he tells Erwin in the stables. Not like the dead. Like death. Like grief. Like a brewing infection of anger and denial. 

“He’ll adjust,” Erwin promises but Mike can’t step within twenty feet of that midget without having his nostrils assaulted. When they three share Erwin’s office on quieter evenings, Mike draws his breath through his mouth and avoids conversing. The latter is usual. 

They got tea in common, Mike learns one late night without dreamless sleep. Levi’s in the midst of boiling a kettle when Mike joins. They nod their acknowledgements and sit at the same table with their separate teacups and a pot between them. 

“Valerian,” Mike suggests, offering his personal tin. He waves his hand at Levi’s weak chamomile. 

Levi hums. “We didn’t have access to it. Is it good?”

“It’ll knock ya down,” Mike says, drinks his cup like a debtor avoiding a taxman. Like a survivor avoiding nightmares. He fetches an empty tin and pours some dry tea in, then slides it across the table, his fingers brushing Levi’s forearm on the retreat. “Herbalist makes it potent so I ain’t pissin’ whole night long. Go easy.”

There’s no thanks but Mike ain’t waiting for one. It’ll be hell or high water that Levi’ll give it. 

“You shared. I’m impressed,” Erwin says a week later at evening mess. “I haven’t found him sleeping in my office these last few nights. I have you to thank.”

Mike chews his bread, paced, and chokes it down past the knot in his throat. Levi ain’t got no business in Erwin’s office, let alone late enough at night to be sleeping. What the fuck? But Erwin don’t say his words without already knowing someone’s reaction, so Mike lets the expected question roll of his dry tongue. 

“You gon’ let him around you like that already?”

The scab across Erwin’s neck ain’t even fallen off yet, and the man’s got enough nerve to look calculating. 

“He needs a friend, Mike. He has no one else.”

“Awfully self-sacrificing ‘f ya,” he mumbles on his way out. 

Levi stops stinking up the place with his emotions soon enough, and Mike’s got half a mind to ask Erwin why the runt follows him everywhere. Keeps it to himself. No point causing Erwin no grief when he don’t need to. Soon enough, too, Levi starts sidling closer to Mike. 

“I was looking for you,” Levi’ll say when he finds Mike late at night. If it’s in the mess, he’ll boil the kettle to share. If it’s in an office, he’ll take down a book. Don’t matter where, really, because all Levi does is sit there quietly. 

Mike ain’t got need for a babysitter or to babysit, and when he barks it out one night after Levi’s habit’s good and formed, that runt has the nerve to roll his eyes. 

“Erwin told me you’d be hard to get close to,” Levi replies like it don’t bother him none. But it bothers Mike. There ain’t no bluff in Levi or he’d scent it out. 

Lets it fester for a day and a half too long and lashes out at Erwin for putting Levi up to it. Erwin sits behind his desk, fingers steepled under his chin, and don’t blink until Mike’s done. Don’t respond, either, just thanks Mike and dismisses him like he’s been waiting for it.


	23. erumike ('holding hands')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [contribution to the erumike summer weekend](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/177173525033/holding-hands)

It was the summer before kindergarten when the new family moved in next door, but Erwin didn’t meet Michael until the first day of school. Their classmates are energetic and loud, but Erwin finds that he gravitates toward Michael because they share a preference for quietness. Of course, they’re still children, so they still play like children, but they spend more of their time sitting together doing their activities in peace. **  
**

It’s the next summer when Erwin first notices that there’s a difference between them. His mom and Michael’s mom have taken them to the beach with a few of their closest friends from school, and while everyone else is splashing in the waves, Michael is sitting on the blanket under the umbrella, only watching.

“Hey.” Erwin breaks away from the game of tag to retrieve his best friend. There won’t be another beach trip for a few weeks and they should make the most of this one, so why is he just sitting here? “Come on, aren’t you going to play with us?”

Michael shakes his head, arms wrapped around the knees in his chest. “I’ve never been here,” he says, matter-of-fact. 

“Yeah, so? Let’s go!” Erwin reaches out and takes one of his hands, trying excitedly to tug him to his feet. “I’ll show you all the cool stuff, come on!”

“No,” Michael says firmly, pulling away. Erwin’s hand falls.

“Why not?”

“I just wanna sit and look.” Michael leans over and looks in the big bag of stuff his mother brought and takes out a sunhat, putting it on and then wrapping his arms around his knees again, tucking his chin down so that only his eyes can be seen.

Erwin opens his mouth to protest, but Miss Z gently interrupts him. “Erwin, darling, I think Levi wants to dig a big hole, will you get the shovels and go and help him?”

“Sure, okay,” he says, picking two plastic shovels from the bin of toys.

When Michael finally moves out from under the umbrella, he wanders slowly to the water. Erwin watches from a distance while he helps Levi as Michael approaches the tide slowly, squatting down to reach his hand out, waiting for a wave to come to him. He dips his hand and lets the ocean wash over his fingers for a few long minutes, staying still like he’s fallen asleep there. Hanji, who’s been building a sandcastle with Nanaba, empties her bucket of sand and refills it with ocean water. Erwin watches the way she sneaks up on Michael and then dumps it on him, and Erwin expects it to initiate another game of tag, but that’s not what happens.

Michael shoots to his feet, looking stiff and panicked, and then he screams. It’s not a regular scream of surprise, it’s like a horror movie scream, long and painful to hear. He runs to his mother, still screaming, and throws himself on her, crying loudly. Hanji follows, apologising profusely and confused by her friend’s reaction, and Miss Z says something to assure her before sending her off to play again.

It takes a few minutes, but Michael goes quiet again, laying on the blanket under the umbrella and wrapped up tightly in a towel beside his mother. Erwin comes over after Levi gets Hanji and Nanaba’s help to fill their big hole with buckets of water to make a pool, and Erwin lays down next to Michael, who only watches him with red eyes.

“Are you okay?” Erwin whispers.

Mike nods.

“Do you wanna come play?”

Mike shakes his head. “I wanna go home.”

It’s later that night when his mom is tucking him into bed that he asks her why Michael didn’t want to play at the beach. Erwin loves the beach, and he thought that his best friend would love it, too, but he stayed under the umbrella almost the entire time. Mom pushes his bangs back and kisses his forehead and smiles at him.

“Michael is a little bit different,” she explains. “New places are scary for him. We’ll go back in a few weeks, sweetheart, and maybe then, he’ll want to play with you, alright?”

Erwin nods, unsatisfied, but there’s something in her tone that tells him to be patient.

The next time they go to the beach, it’s just the four of them, Erwin, his mom, Michael, and Miss Z. It starts off the same way again, with Michael sitting on the blanket beneath the umbrella, and after about ten minutes, he puts on his sunhat and slowly meets Erwin at the tide. Again, Erwin watches as he squats down and lets the ocean come to his fingers.

“It’s so cold,” Michael says, turning to look at Erwin. When Erwin smiles, so does he. 

“Taste it, it’s salty.”

Michael raises his fingers to his mouth and then giggles. “It is.”

Erwin stands and holds his hand out. “Wanna go find shells with me?”

* * *

They’re twelve years old on the summer that Mike’s parents finally let him go to summer camp with Erwin. They have been best friends for almost seven years now, and everything about Mike seems to normal to Erwin that he forgets how odd his quirks can be to strangers. Erwin is so used to Mike grabbing his hand and holding it that he isn’t paying attention when Mike does it now, as they get off the bus and walk through the gravel up to the camp’s main building. 

“Follow me,” Erwin says. “This is my fourth time here, I know everything about this place.”

Mike looks at him with relief and nods before looking over his shoulder and around at their surroundings like he’s on an alien planet. Erwin knows how Mike gets with new places, and he likes getting to tell his best friend stories about summer past. As they go through the camp orientation tour and receive their bunkbed assignments, Mike is quiet, keeping his hand in Erwin’s, and even though he’s fidgeting endlessly and sniffing loudly, he’s not pulling away from the group.

They go through ice breaker activities and team building before dinner, and at dinner, Mike sits in a far corner of the little cafeteria building with his back to everyone, even though Erwin saved him a spot here at the middle table. So he picks up his tray and goes over.

“You don’t have to sit with me,” Mike mumbles, his head low as he picks at his potatoes. “Someone is gonna think we’re boyfriends.”

Erwin bites his bottom lip and feels his cheeks heating up. “So?” He tries to ask nonchalantly, but his voice cracks horribly. 

Mike glances up at him and then back down just as quickly. “I wanna go home.”

“Really?”

Mike shrugs and puts his fork down, then covers his face with his hands and groans. “I’m tired. Maybe I should go to bed,” come the muffled words, and then Mike collects up his tray and does, what Erwin assumes, is just that.

“Whoa, he’s so weird,” Nile says when Erwin rejoins their table after Mike left the cafeteria. 

“No,” Erwin retorts, too harshly, and then softens. “He’s just different.”

It takes three days for Mike to abandon the little corner table and follow Erwin to sit with his friends in the middle of the cafeteria, and it takes all the way until the end of the week before Mike even talks to Erwin’s other friends. Sometimes, Mike sits out on activities or disappears to be alone, but he stays at camp for the whole month even though he sometimes says he wants to go home. It makes Erwin happy for them to be here together, and he takes Mike’s hand as often as he can.


	24. levinana (kiss prompts 6, 20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would love to see number 6 for Levinana, please <3"  
> 6\. lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up.  
> -and-  
> "20. top of the head except the head is, you guessed it, the penis head"  
> 20\. top of head kisses  
> (sexual content: blow job)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [6](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/177444232838/i-would-love-to-see-number-6-for-levinana-please) and [20](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/177494186928/20-top-of-the-head-except-the-head-is-you) on tumblr.

6.

She’s got one leg thrown over both of his and one of her arms hugging his abdomen, her head resting on his chest like he’s her personal body pillow, and she’s  _heavy_  on his bladder. Levi runs a hand along her back, gently coaxing, “Nana…” **  
**

It’s barely a response, the way she groans, so Levi turns them over, pushing her into the pillows as he leans down to nibble at her neck. She sighs dreamily so he gives her neck a kiss before opening his mouth and biting, taking the skin protecting her whispering vessels between his teeth and growling like a predator ready to bleed out a fresh kill. She gasps. 

“Pup,” he says, licking the little indents. She might redden if he uses too much force, but what’s another jewel on the well-decorated column of her throat?

“Hmm?” Cracking her eyes open, Nana blinks twice before falling back down into shallow sleep. Levi leans in, bites her chin.

“I’m gonna drag you into a cold shower, pup.” At the threat, she rolls into him, seeking, practically begging for the simple press of his lips against hers with sweet little whimpers, until she can keep her eyes open for more than a few sleep-crusted seconds at a time. He leans his forehead to hers and greets, “Good morning.”

* * *

20.

She blows him in the way he honestly expects, with teeth and tongue and the embrace of her tonsils as she moans around him. It’s her stipulation for him to keep his hands in her hair, and Levi tugs it as he throws his head back, spreads his legs, thrusts up into the wet heat surrounding his cock. Below him, Nanaba wraps her fingers around the base of him and pumps with the motion of her violent mouth, and Levi doubles over, near shaking, as she wrenches his releases out of him, as he cums silently but for a small, unbidden whine. **  
**

He breathes hotly into her hair as he comes back down, and when he gets some sense again, he presses a kiss to her scalp, running his fingers along it to massage away his earlier tugging. She keeps him in her mouth as she pulls back, butting her head up into his lips, a feline theft of a kiss.

“Milk it, pup,” he murmurs, and she obeys, a good girl, sucking him clean. She parts from him with a kiss to the slit and a curious tongue searching for any last drops of cum.

 


	25. mikenana (kiss prompts 16, 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mikenana and 16. Kisses and more kisses ;)"  
> 16\. when one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead.  
> -and-  
> "10 for Mikenana please ♡"  
> 10\. staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in.  
> (this one is a prequel for the kidnapping au seen previously in this fic, chapter 13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [16](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/177445554328/mikenana-and-16-kisses-and-more-kisses) and [10](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/178399142108/10-for-mikenana-please) on tumblr

16.

“You look good,” Mike tells her as she fusses in front of the bathroom mirror. 

“I look stupid,” she whispers again, fingertips hovering over the makeup on her face. She never wears it, but she has an interview and she’s trying to make a good first impression. 

Mike appears behind her, hands groping her shoulders and large thumbs pressing in with a half-attempted massage. Meeting her eyes in the mirror, he repeats, slowly, “You look good.”

She opens her mouth to retort but he turns her around, cupping her cheeks in his hands and raising her up to his waiting mouth so that he can plop wet smooches all over her face and down her neck. She giggles, ticklish, and he tightens his hold until she relaxes down into his grip and moans as he kisses a particularly sensitive point behind her ear. 

There, he whispers as he nuzzles her earring, “You. Look. Good.”

* * *

10.

“This is what you wanted,” Mike reminds her, tilting her chin up. She looks so tiredly at him, eyelids drooping despite her best efforts. “You wanted my attention, and now you have it.”

Nanaba’s chin rests heavy on his fingertips, so he slides his hand up and around to cup her cheek, pushing her head back so that she has to look at him. Mike kisses her nose and says, “You’re such a sweet girl, you know that? You knew what was happening. Why didn’t you fight?”

She looks away from his eyes and down to his mouth, and blinks for a moment too long before jerking herself awake again. It’s a cute thing to watch her as she tries not to succumb to the drug cocktail, even as more dumps into her bloodstream and her heart pumps it through her body. She looks like the only thing she wants are his lips on hers. Leaning down, Mike kisses her nose again, her eyes on his mouth as he retreats.

“Is it because you secretly wanted something like this?” He already knows why she didn’t fight. She’s got a grip on reality with greasy fingers. It was bound to slip. “You wanted someone to kidnap you, and take you away, and do bad things to you. Didn’t you?”

Nanaba’s eyes don’t stray from his mouth, even as he kisses her once, twice, pushing his tongue in on the third. There’s a pathetic little gasp when he pulls back. The thumb on her cheek strokes, and he smiles down at her. “Didn’t you?”

There’s a poorly hidden look of relief in her expression when she sighs out, “Yeah.”

 


	26. eruri (kiss prompts 2, 6, 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed.  
> -and-  
> 6\. lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up.  
> -and-  
> 7\. routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing. (warning for hinted ABO)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/177477138503/number-2-for-eruri-please) [6](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/177553606748/6-for-eruri-please) [7](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/177495405398/7-for-omegaverse-eruri-please)

2.

It takes Levi two attempts to unlock the door because Erwin’s hands and mouth are distracting on his body, and the moment the lock clunks down and the door opens, Erwin pushes him through. Erwin’s strong enough to shut and lock the door with one hand while maneuvering Levi against the wall with the other on his scruff, and Levi gasps delightfully at the show of power tonight. 

“Filthy boy,” Erwin degrades with a tender kiss to his nape and Levi moans, a hot thrill of pleasure that makes him want to rip his clothes off. 

Feigning innocence, Levi asks, “What did I do wrong?”

Erwin twists him around and takes his mouth in a less than polite kiss, walking Levi backward with it until his knees find the sofa. Erwin pushes him down into it but Levi doesn’t go so easily. He twists them, falling into Erwin’s chest on the floor and kisses his man like he’s a little possessed. 

“You know what you did,” Erwin growls into his mouth. 

“Remind me,” Levi pants when Erwin pulls him to his feet and leads him to the bedroom.

6.

The dawn gifts Erwin consciousness with urgency, but Levi snuggles down into his husband’s side, avoiding the golden rays and keeping his fingers wrapped up in sleep a little longer. Erwin blinks his eyes open and instinctively finds the top of Levi’s head so that he can kiss that silver-threaded crown. 

“Good morning,” Erwin rumbles, slight slurring in his consonants. “Wake up, love. Big day.”

Levi huffs and nuzzles deeper into Erwin. “Not yet.”

Erwin finds Levi’s cheeks and cups them, thumbs stroking crows feet corners, and after tilting his face up, presses a kiss into his forehead. Levi sighs, relaxing, and Erwin assaults him gently, peppering him to with kisses to coax him awake, kissing his jaw and biting his ears and daring to go lower with his teeth bared.

“Big day,” Erwin repeats to a thoroughly reddened patch beside Levi’s suprasternal notch.

“I swear,” Levi sleepily threatens, smiling, clearly enjoying the affections. “If I have to walk my baby girl down the aisle with a hickey, I will smash cake in your face during the father-daughter dance.”

7.

His mate is always in the kitchen when he returns home. Some days, Levi watches Erwin approach as he chops vegetables or prepares another portion of their dinner. Erwin lowers and kisses the old bite at Levi’s throat like hello. Levi raises his mouth for a proper kiss, keeping his gaze averted toward his task, and Erwin denies him nothing. **  
**

Other days, Levi is facing the stove, and Erwin can slide his arms around Levi’s shoulders and kiss his neck as if he’s lining up to bite him again. He can pull Levi against him and hold him for a few minutes while something in the skillet sizzles, while Levi sings something quietly under his breath. Erwin can forget about the world outside of their tidy little home and simply hold his love in his arms and breath him in.

After a few years of routine, Erwin comes home to a different scene. No longer is Levi in the kitchen waiting, but instead in their bed, laying on his side facing away from Erwin.

“My little loves,” Erwin coos as he leans down and kisses Levi’s neck. His mate hums, sleepy, always so sleepy now. A second pair of grey eyes blink open as Erwin leans in and kisses the nursing newborn’s forehead.


	27. rivamika (kiss prompt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/177552653773/number-2-and-rivamika-please)

Her hands are rough in his hair, rougher still when they abandon his black strands in search of the front of his jeans. Mikasa pulls him against her by his belt, and Levi goes willingly, pressing flush against her so that her back thumps against the wall. Their mouths are a hot, hungry cacophony of smacking and sucking, so consuming that several times, her hands forget their goal and fist in his shirt, pulling him deeper into her body. 

“I’ll eat you alive,” she promises, and he grins at her. 

His response is a low threat of, “Oh, I doubt it.”

When she moves to get on her knees, Levi pushes her back up, a little too forcefully, knocking her head against the wall with his hand pushing her jaw. He pushes up Mikasa’s skirt and kisses her clit over her panties, letting his teeth tickle as he tells her, “Because I’ll eat you first.”


	28. eremin (kiss prompts 1, 12 combined)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths  
> 12\. a hoarse whisper “kiss me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/177563447323/1-or-12-or-combined-for-eremin-please-i-feel)

Their growth spurts came at the same time, but Armin’s left him nearly untouched, while Eren shot up like a beanpole, long limbs that filled out with muscle, while Armin felt he only filled in the roundness of his own cheeks a little more. Which, of course, he never complains about, because the way Eren nips at the dips and curves on his soft body feels good.

They’re laid out on Eren’s bed, Armin is a naked starfish with his boyfriend on his knees astride his waist, trying to keep quiet because Carla is downstairs with her bookclub, and the last thing Armin wants are both of their mothers coming to investigate a telltale noise. 

“Kiss me,” Armin whispers, on the edge of a whimper, breath caught on consonants. Eren dips and takes his mouth slowly, savouring the way Armin sighs into his mouth when rough fingers stroke at his nipples. 

“God,” Eren answers, astonished, sucking Armin’s cupids bow, clashing their teeth together as he purrs, “You’re so sensitive, what the fuck.”

“Because your hands are so calloused.” Armin raises his head, chasing Eren’s mouth, their lips half-locked, half-sealed. “They’re so rough and I’m so soft, isn’t that what you always tell me?”

“Fuck,” Eren groans into Armin’s mouth as his hands come to frame his face. “Fuck, say it again.”


	29. erwin adopts young levi (rated g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish you would write a fic where Erwin adopts young Levi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/177876089043/i-wish-you-would-write-a-fic-where-erwin-adopts)

Erwin expects to wait for months. He’s a single male, and even though he has the financial means to take care of a child and provide for it, he expects the fact that he lacks a female partner to push his packet to the bottom of the pile. But that same night, before he even has his head on the pillow, his personal cell phone rings, displaying the number from the agency. The very next morning, he’s in Nan’s office, stupidly hopeful, because despite his expectations being grounded in common sense, his desire for fatherhood is illogical. **  
**

“You’re our only bilingual applicant right now,” Nan explains, “and with what Levi’s been through, you’re also the only one I would consider to foster him.”

They go over Levi’s information, and yes, it’s difficult to digest, but Erwin finds his resolve driven instead of deterred. He meets Levi at the activity table and colours with him, speaking quietly in their shared native language. They meet a few more times before Erwin can bring him home.

Levi chooses his own nanny. He’s shy about it at first, but with some gentle coaxing, Erwin manages to get him to divulge which applicant he felt the best with. She’s young and kind and stutters a little when she speaks to Levi in his language, but Levi likes that kindness about her.

Levi is not afraid of the dark, but he’s afraid of sleeping alone. Erwin reads in the rocking chair in Levi’s room until the boy goes to sleep, and in the middle of the night, he will crawl into Erwin’s bed and spoon himself into the cradle of Erwin’s arms like his mama used to do. Even though he should encourage Levi to learn to sleep through the night in his own bed, Erwin does nothing to dissuade the late night wanderings, because otherwise, Levi is prone to nightmares.

Levi eats everything with utensils. Everything. Even his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, which he asks to have cut up for him so that he can stab with his fork. He’s not a picky eater, either, and while he’s generally accepting of whatever Erwin puts in front of him, Erwin soon learns that Levi will happily swing his feet when served his favourites. They eat a lot of brussel sprouts and broccoli. 

It’s not all healthy green vegetables. Saturdays are sweet days. Erwin sits Levi on his shoulders and they walk to the ice cream parlour around the corner, where Levi chooses a new flavour combination every week, and Erwin gets the same chocolate with sprinkles. They’ll sit at a window table and practice naming the colours worn by passing people, or count the number of dogs being walked, or some days, Levi will want to sit quietly in Erwin’s lap and not talk. 

After twelve months, when Erwin is finally able to officially adopt Levi, he thinks that he put his packet in at the perfect time.


	30. eruri (charity sketch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukareta-levi: He’s a dad and a Daddy and looks so damn cute idk how to handle this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/178044380028/tsukareta-levi-hes-a-dad-and-a-daddy-and-looks)

Erwin types out something on his phone and a moment later, Levi’s smart watch chimes with the incoming message. He reads it quickly, and has to raise his glass to cover his grin. It’s a playful threat:  _As soon as Moblit arrives, I am going to pull you into my lap._

As it is now, Levi knows Erwin is simply trying to rile him up with threats of PDA, settling for keeping his knee touching Levi’s own under the table like the professional adult that he is in the middle of a teenager-filled mall food court.

Another message:  _I’m going to grope you in those shorts._

Levi wore the cut-offs because it’s hot as fuck, and he likes the way this t-shirt covers his ass enough to make his legs look longer than they actually are. Erwin’s knee pushes into Levi’s, so Levi nudges his foot into Erwin’s shin. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Erwin use his index finger to poke out another text, and he expects it this time when his watch chimes. 

_I’m going to kiss your neck until your eyes roll back._

This time, Levi shifts uncomfortably and scowls, pulling an ice cube into his mouth and chewing it to hide the way he wants so badly to smile. Of course Erwin isn’t fair. Sitting there with those fucking arms about to rip through his fucking unbuttoned fucking polo shirt with blonde chest hair peeking out, typing out messages with one finger like a senile old man, what a fucking gross ass fucking DADDY. 

_I want to hear those breathy giggles you make._

“Ah, there he is!” Hanji says, waving an arm over her head to attract Moblit’s attention. Levi feels rush of anticipation in his gut at the way Erwin puts his phone down, spreads one large hand over Levi’s bare thigh, and presses his fingers in.


	31. mikeri (vampire and writer)

Ultimately, it’s the black nail polish and heavy black eyeliner that pulls Mike over to the little table in the corner. The sole occupant doesn’t even hear him approach, so he clears his throat and points at the empty chair opposite the small noirette. “Is this seat free?”

“Sure,” comes the answer. The man doesn’t lift his head from his novel. They spend a few hours in companionable silence, broken by brief treks for fresh coffees, before Mike packs up his manuscripts and reciprocates a quiet, “Have a good night.”

For a few weeks, Mike finds himself spinning a curious tale about a gothic young man with black hair and icy silver eyes, bringing together an entire world from exposition to resolution in a neat and tidy two-hundred-thousand words. His editor rejects it, and dejected, Mike decides to hold onto it. Tastes change. In fifty years, he’ll present it again for publishing. He’s got nothing but time to wait.

He’s halfway through an erotic draft when he has the chance to share the table with the black nail polish noirette again. Mike spends more time stealing glances than he spends writing about swollen members and supple breasts, and when he goes home that night, he changes it from a heterosexual romance. The words flow a little too fast when his protagonist and the reclusive love interest finally admit their feelings for one another. It’s rejected within twenty-four hours of submission.

It’s fine, he knows. Mike knows he’ll get these published one way or another. Taking a break, he ventures to the coffee house just to relax and mull over the little seedling stories in his mind.

“You’re a writer?” 

Mike looks up from his mobile to find the noirette having taken his usual chair at the table they always share. “Yeah,” he clears his throat. “Yes. Sometimes.”

“I’m trying to become one.” The noirette fiddles with his mug before extending one hand. “I’m Levi.”

“Mike,” he replies, shaking the proffered hand. “There’s no trying. You either write or you don’t.”

“Is that supposed to be inspirational?” Levi doesn’t look at Mike when he speaks, instead burying his gaze in his caramel-trickled whipped cream. 

“Supposed to be. What do you write?”

“Words,” Levi deadpans, and smirks when Mike chuckles as his atrocious joke. “Mostly, whatever comes to mind. Whatever they’ll publish.”

“I know that feeling,” Mike assures him. 

For the first time in their few months of dancing around one another, they sit in chatter instead of companionable silence. They go home with numbers and not just goodnights. Mike reads through one of Levi’s short stories to offer criticism, and Levi tracks down a copy of Mike’s bestselling novel from this lifetime. The vampire thinks about asking Levi’s opinions on more famous works from centuries past, but decides to wait on doing that until later. Right now, Levi needs his vault of knowledge. Surprises can come later.


	32. levinana ('zucchini' unfinished rough draft)

Sometimes they belong to other people, but they always belong to one another.

It’s something he’s not keen to describe in detail to less-than-potential love interests that pass in and out of his life. Either the person accepts Nana’s place at his side, or they can fucking leave. They’ve been this way for so many years now, that anyone who drifts into their lives knows that where one is, the other follows.

That’s how he knows Erwin is a keeper. 

  
  
  


They meet in middle school-- Levi with a first flaring angry streak evolving out of a troubled childhood, Nana with gangly limbs and seemingly no sense of self preservation. She’s standing there after school, merely watching the scuffle with interest, and it’s Levi noticing her out of the corner of his eye that distracts him long enough for his opponents to get him square in the jaw. A victory blow, they decide, because when they notice her too, they scatter in fear of her as a tattletail. 

Levi dusts himself off and asks her, trying to act tough, “What the fuck do you want?”

Her nose wrinkles. “You shouldn’t use that language.”

The response confuses Levi, and he picks himself up, aiming to bypass her, but she asks, “Want to get ice cream with me?”

“What?” He’s thrown off yet again, thrown off his guard entirely, doesn’t even try to hide it. Is this a joke, did someone put her up to this? As if oblivious, she begins to repeat her question, totally undeterred, so Levi interrupts, “No, I heard what you said, but like,  _ why?” _

This makes her lean back, as if she herself hasn’t considered why, and must now decide. “Well… I guess… because I like ice cream.”

Levi scowls, eclipsed with the feeling that they’re having two separate conversations at each other. But there’s something in her unafraid friendliness that doesn’t let him turn away from her offer.

 

After one ice cream cone at her uncle’s shop, Nana declares Levi to be her friend. He looks up from his chocolate swirl and quirks his brows, but does not reject the building plans for the bridge.

 

Levi’s resistance to her insistence on their friendship is an unheard false complaint, because they  _ are _ friends, no matter how much Levi tries to cling to his tough-lone-wolf façade. There’s times when she seems immune to his brushing offs, but he’s not going to admit that he actually sorta maybe  _ likes _ that she doesn’t understand his roundabout ways of half-heartedly telling her to leave him alone. No, admitting that would be admitting they are friends, and Levi still wants to pretend he’s a badass. 

 

Three weeks later, she takes it upon herself and gets them matching bracelets with her allowance, splitting the words ‘best’ and ‘friends’ between the two of them, so that settles that, he guesses. 

 

Nana likes to have sleepovers, and to Levi’s fascination, her parents don’t discriminate by gender. Levi’s mother drops him off and stays to have a curious talk with them, and in the end, Levi spends every other weekend at Nana’s. She fills in the gaps by staying with him.

 

Things change halfway through high school. Nana’s been a whole head taller than him over the course of their friendship, and Levi thinks eagerly of his anticipated growth spurt. He thinks about hugging Nana to his chest and tucking her head under his chin.

Levi likes her, but he doesn’t  _ like like _ her. No way. They’ve been best friends for three years and that would be… gross, maybe.

He totally doesn’t like Nana.

 

He totally likes Nana, but Nana introduces him to her hot friend, and her hot friend definitely makes his stomach fill with butterflies.

Besides… he wants to  _ do things _ with Nana that he knows he shouldn’t; things meant for a boyfriend and girlfriend. Levi wants to kiss her, wants to touch her body but not in secret places. It’s his newborn libido, because he didn’t use to feel this way about her. Maybe introducing him to a hot guy is confusing his love life in some way, making him direct his desire to the wrong person.

 

Levi drags Nana to a party. She doesn’t usually participate in this kind of scene, but to feel Levi pulling on her arm, she can’t refuse. She also doesn’t censor their plans to her parents. They worry, but tell her to stay with Levi and come home as soon as she’s ready. They tell her that house parties are a normal teenage thing, and her eyes light up at that, the joy of experiencing something normal. Her parents give Levi the same stern talk they always do when he pulls up in his fifth-hand Toyota. He nods through the talk, totally not listening in the slightest.

At the party, Nana is a curious pair of hands, trying all the foods and drinks until she finds a punch that is spiked. He watches her take down an entre colo cup and a half, and when they join a rogue game of spin the bottle, Levi cannot muster even a smidgen of disgust when he lands on Nana first thing.

She’s soft under his mouth, soft and giggly. A few other suitors give her chaste kisses, but when the bottle gives her to Levi a second time, his pulls his giggling best friend by the hand to seven minutes of heaven, blushing amid the whooping whistles of their peers.

In the semi-darkness of someone’s bedroom closet, he pulls her face toward his and takes her laughter in his mouth, but the actions twist equally horrifying and pleasurable in his gut. Pulling away, he rests his forehead on her chin, listening to her hum and purr as her hands skirt around his waist in innocent tickles. And suddenly, Levi has a small revelation; he wants to be close to Nana, and definitely wants to kiss her, but he doesn’t want to be  _ more _ with her. He doesn’t want to date her, but he wants to go on dates, to dinner, on trips. Wants to watch movies and cuddle. Wants to lay in bed beside her and pull her against him, but doesn’t want to roll her beneath him and…  _ no. _

It confuses him, and with hesitation, he pulls back. Nana’s looking at him with clarity in her gaze, a small amount of dejection laced. Her hands still before slowly removing themselves from him.

“Nana,” Levi says again, finding his way to her hands and entwining their fingers. “Do you want… do you wanna… mess around?”

Levi watches the heartbeat’s worth of her pause and his stomach twists once more, this time decidedly sick. He’s misunderstanding her eagerness to get frisky.

Shyly, Nana shakes her head and explains, “No, but yes but…” Her eyes drop to his mouth and she licks her lips before sinking her teeth into the bottom one. “Levi, is this weird? I don’t  _ like _ you like that but sometimes…”

“You wanna do things?”

Nana bites her lip again and nods. “Yeah. Like kiss you. A lot. Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Levi echoes. A silence falls over them in their shared confession, the new knowledge that both feel similar. “Yeah. Can… I kiss you again?”

Just like that, she’s back to an eager puppy, all quick sure nods and smiles, hands around his squeezing in pulse.

 

There’s a disapproval going into college. It’s just the obvious decision to them, to go to the same school for their higher educations.

“Don’t you think,” their mothers press gently, separately, “that you two are a little  _ too _ close?”

Levi’s never told his mom that he’s dumped anyone who said this to him in the past. When he gets to school and finds his best friend in the worst sort of mood, he knows she’s endured the same discussion.

At lunch, she slams herself into Levi in the quiet back end of the library, and he forgets immediately what book he needed to pull for his anatomy presentation.

“We’re going together,” she whispers to his crown. They’re settling toward adult heights, and she’s gonna stay a few inches taller than him. He minds it less than he thought he would.

Levi twists in her hold to hold her. She’s hunching around him, looking like an uncertain puppy, but if it makes her little tail wag, he’ll keep them together their whole lives. Sliding one hand around the back of her head, he brings her down to accept his promising kiss. “Yeah. Of course. Together.” 

 

Over summer break, he starts talking to this guy despite his better judgement, but it’s all infatuation and bad sexting, so the thrill overrides his logical thought. For a few weeks, he’s so enamoured that he doesn’t realise his most important person is retreating. 

Nana’s been talking to a guy, but Levi knows she doesn’t talk to anyone like  _ that. _ But still. She’s talking, too. He’s not the sole trespasser.

They fight, both hurting and feeling replaced. It starts with a passive aggressive response that escalates to Levi driving to her house at one in the morning and climbing through her window.

“What’s your fucking problem?” Levi demands of her in a heated hiss, not even all the way into her bedroom yet, barely collecting himself and standing upright when he’s spitting, “What the  _ fuck  _ did I do wrong?”

“You’re okay with letting your boyfriend tell me to leave you alone!” Nana whispers back. “How could you?!”

Levi’s heart skips a beat, anger deflating. “What?”

Nana pulls out her phone and shows him, evidence that rips a hole right into him. 

“Why would you believe it?” Levi curls his fists, a break-up text sent to that piece of shit. He gets left on read but doesn’t give a fuck. “Nana, I’d never do that to you!”

“But you were!” She wipes tears from her eyes and sits on the edge of her bed. “You were leaving me behind, Levi, and you said we’d stay together!”

Levi sits on the floor at her feet and lays a hand on her knee. He doesn’t really know what to do with this possessive streak she’s giving him. With the possessive streak he’s giving back. But he knows he hurt her. And he knows he’s sorry.

Levi rises and hugs her, bringing her head to his chest and tucking her under his chin the way he thinks about way too often. “I got… distracted.”

Other than a sniffle, she’s quiet, letting him speak.

“You’re my person, Nana. You’re mine. I’m yours. We won’t let anyone come between us again, okay?”

She nods. He slips into bed with her, keeping her against his chest, and stays with her through the night.

 

They’re best friends. They kiss. It’s not a big deal. It’s just kissing— good morning, goodnight, I missed you, I’ll see you later. It’s not a big deal until Levi’s trying to get in this guy’s pants and the guy really won’t lay off on how weird it is that Levi kisses his best friend. 

“So?” He tries to sound oblivious, tries to change the subject, doesn’t want to let this guy even come to the ‘me or her’ ultimatum that Levi feels coming, not before Levi can get rawed. But it hovers over them, so Levi tells the guy to lose his number. No one is going to make him choose between his Nana. She’s gonna win every time some insecure, low self-esteem temporary lover tries to compete. 

Still, the guy had a cock that made Levi salivate, and the loss is a sting. He sneaks into Nana’s monthly ice cream night, bringing her Tylenol and serving as her flesh and blood heating pad. She watches a ridiculous Lifetime movie and Levi doesn’t even bother wiping his face as he bawls. 

 

Boys come and go. It’s not until he dumps a  _ girlfriend _ for her, that anyone begins to question why he’ so close to Nana. 

“It’s not like that,” he’s quick to snap, but silent when asked, then, what it’s like. They’re best friends, and he loves her, but not like that. Maybe at another time, he would have thought so, would have confessed his feelings as romance and not the platonic things they truly are.

 

So far from home and so stressed by their course loads, eighteen credit hours like the starry-eyed, overconfident idiots they are, it doesn’t take long for their occasional bed sharing to become a permanent routine.

Levi curls around her, his icy toes tucked between her calves, warm blazing limbs under the heavy blankets that would have them sweating if it weren’t for the unusually cold night. He presses his nose between her shoulder blades to warm it up a little more. He’s below the covers but he still yearns for warmth, specifically for hers. Erwin’s gonna be gone another night. Levi’s been spending a lot of time with the upperclassmen.

 

“I made pancakes,” Levi greets in the morning. They’ve got a campus apartment with a coffee shop a block away, so twin cups sit on the counter with their names. Nana mumbles a sleepy greeting and folds herself around Levi from behind, not nearly tall enough to let her head rest on top of his, so instead Levi can feel warm breath in his undercut. “Chocolate chip, your fav.”

“Thanks. There’s whipped cream in the fridge,” Nana whispers, yawns. “I gotta go grocery shopping. Wanna come?” And of course he tags along, his fingers slipped between hers, holding her hand the whole way.

 

Erwin texts Nana to ask if Levi is with her, that’s how Levi finds out his boyfriend got back early. Levi blushes, thankful that his best friend and his boyfriend get along so well, each so very important to him and respectful of one another’s love for him. It’s not some triangle, it’s a support. They’re his supports, unified. 

Erwin shows his investment by the way he welcomes Nana into his life, now as much a part of the deal as Levi. They get plenty of alone time, us time, hours as a couple with just the two of them, and Erwin doesn’t treat Nana like an unwanted third wheel when she’s orbiting around them. 

  
  



	33. eruri (world war 2 nazi doctor/plaything)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original prompt from anon on tumblr:  
>  _For the shorties: Would you consider WWII setting with Eruri, where Levi is Dr. Erwin's fave plaything but he's supposed to be gased and Erwin swips in to rescue? Came up with it bc of your medical torture snippet._  
>  warnings: aside from the setting, version 2 has encouraged self-harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt has two versions because my brain stubbornly went in separate directions.

(version 1)

The eyes are Aryan. Doctor Schmidt saw them on his first pass through the camp. A small boy, still a toddler, clutching the slacks of his mother, half hidden behind her knee, only one exquisitely clear grey iris to be seen. And now, try as he might to ignore those eyes in the crowd waiting demise, the doctor cannot. He steps forward until the woman holding the child turns empty brown eyes to him.

“Give the child to me,” he says, his tone polite to encourage her cooperation. He could have saved the effort. She is a broken soul without fight, and maybe she understands that having her son separated from her will spare his life, because she kneels, kisses the small boy’s forehead, and gives his hand to the doctor to hold before the shuffling crowd swallows her and drags her along.

The boy is skinny, too skinny for one so small. His hair is a dark, shaggy mop, and it will need to be shaved and rid of lice. Judging by his size, he is only a couple years old, likely even born in hiding. His health will likely be stunted from malnourishment in his formative years, but the allies are approaching and the war is almost over and the doctor knows he wants this one for his son. This one he will be able to pass off as his own in South America.

“Hello,” the doctor says kindly. The boy looks behind him, searching for his mother, and when he cannot find her, he looks up at the doctor.

“Hi,” he says, unsure. 

“My name is Erwin. You can call me Father,” the doctor says. “What is your name?”

“I’m...” The boy looks around for his mother one more time. When his eyes settle on the doctor again, he blinks back tears. “L-levi.”

“Levi,” Erwin repeats and smiles at the now frightened boy. With the tiny hand held in his own, Erwin walks them toward the medical building. “Are you hungry, Levi?”

The toddler nods, sniffling, lip trembling.

“Let Father give you a bath and then we can have breakfast.”

Levi looks behind them for the last time before agreeing, “Yes, Father.”

 

* * *

(version 2)  
  
  


It takes Levi a moment to comprehend the enormity of Erwin’s words, but Erwin’s patience in that moment is rewarded with the privilege of watching the exact moment that Levi understands that he’s been spared. His thin face goes pale, his mouth hangs slack, his eyes go wide and distant and glassy. It’s quite beautiful to see his heart break and his mind break down.

“Everyone you’ve ever known is dead,” Erwin tells him with confidence. Another nail in the coffin. The smell of a mass grave will taint the air for some time. 

Levi’s mouth gapes and moves like he means to find words, but the words just don’t come. 

“Are you stressed? Overwhelmed, perhaps, little mouse?” Erwin asks. He can see the hyperventilation creeping up into Levi’s lungs, the fluttering suprasternal notch demanding more oxygen than he’s currently taking in. 

“It’s perfectly fine to be overwhelmed with the narrow escape of your demise,” Erwin tells him, perfectly business like usual before their playtime. But Erwin will not be the one wielding the scalpel tonight. He tilts his head as he looks into Levi’s thousand-yard-stare head on. “Are you overwhelmed right now?”

“They’re… dead,” Levi half-states, half-asks, confusion echoing from his words and causing ripples in the air around him. The lake of his life has been so disturbed, how much bigger of a stone will Erwin need to toss into the water for a wave to overtake him? No, this should be enough. That far-off stare breaks loose and then Levi is searching Erwin’s face, trying to read him but Levi is illiterate to the inner workings of the doctor. Their relationship is a two-way mirror. “You’re fucking with me?”

“Not today, dear mouse,” Erwin smiles. “Would you like to go see? I’ll have to dress you in a soldier’s uniform and you would need to cover your mouth from the stench.”

The words cause Levi to step back and his shoulders hit the wall with a  _ thump _ . One thin hand, knuckles scraped, comes to Levi’s chest as he wheezes out a ragged breath. That one hand is holding him together now. Erwin’s eager for him to break so that they can have today’s  _ special _ playtime. He wants to push Levi and have Levi prove to him that he is devoted, that he is thankful. He wants Levi’s blood.

“No, that’s…” Levi doesn’t finish his thought. He closes his eyes and swallows down a too-deep breath that staggers on its exit, and the next inhale is little more than a stunted gasping, and then  _ finally, _ Erwin has that hyperventilation he’s been craving. Levi is so glorious when he can’t even breath, a basic human function becoming a struggle.

The adolescent loses his footing and slides down the wall until he’s curled with his knees in his chest as he covers his face with his hands. Reaching behind himself to take the clean scalpel from the countertop, Erwin steps before him but does not sink to his level, not yet.

“Do you believe me?” He asks, all traces of maliciousness scrubbed from his tone. What a pitiful mouse, what a cruel cat playing with it. 

“I don’t want to,” is what Erwin hears between all the gasping.

“You have no choice,” he answers, firm and stern and completely unkind, just for a moment. He never has to do very much to get Levi worked up and pliant to his pain. 

Erwin watches Levi struggle with himself for a few moments before he asks once more, “Are you overwhelmed?”

Behind his hands, the boy nods. His whole body quakes. 

Now, Erwin squats down and rests one hand on a bony knee. It used to be that Levi allowed Erwin to play with him just for the extra rations, but as Levi outlived all the others in the camp, as he watched soldiers come and go with only Doctor Erwin Schmidt remaining steadfast, Erwin had kindled a secret love in the boy’s heart. Erwin had heard stories about women who fell madly in love with their husbands despite their husbands mistreating them, and ever since, he had longed to experience that love for himself. And now, he has Levi who gives his body over to all of Erwin’s curiosities. How could he have let this boy and this body be destroyed so soon? Of course he had to save Levi for himself, had to drug him and carry him away from the camp so that Erwin could have him all to himself.

“Erwin,” Levi finally manages to whine out, choking on the way he attempts to force himself to calm down. “Am I free?”

“Almost, dear mouse. Here.” Erwin presses the tool into Levi’s hands. “Let me see you cut through it. Let me watch you become free, Levi.”

Levi doesn’t hesitate. He turns his wrist over to expose the tallies Erwin’s left like love bites all littered down his skin, then finds those tattooed numbers on his forearm. Without precision or skill, Levi lets the sharp end of the scalpel glide through his flesh, bisecting that mark of identification, one cut two cut ten cuts, making nonsense of it. The scar will be ugly, but Levi turns watery eyes up to Erwin and Erwin praises, “Gorgeous, Levi. I’m so proud of you.”

Gracious as ever, the doctor cups Levi’s jaw with one hand, and it’s as if the simple touch cuts through the panic and extinguishes it. With surprising strength and speed for one so starved, Levi drops the scalpel and throws himself into Erwin’s chest, wrapping his arms around Erwin’s neck and holding on as tight as he can muster.

“It’s alright, little mouse, it’s alright,” Erwin coos, hands on Levi’s nape and the small of his back. “You’re welcome.”

Levi cries like all the war’s grief is pouring from his small body and Erwin holds him, holds him and brings him through it, holds him until his well runs dry and he sniffles up the last of his tears.


	34. mikeri (vampire and writer, part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the modern AU seen here in chapter 31.  
> also on [tumblr](https://eruriotica.tumblr.com/post/183549365173/the-vampire-and-the-aspiring-writer-that-might-be)

“Five languages?” Levi tries not to sound skeptical, Mike can tell, but he’s not very good at hiding his thoughts. Or maybe they’ve spent so much time together that Mike is coming to know him more intimately than either wants to acknowledge.

_ “Are you going to ask me to speak to you in one?” _ Mike inquires in German, finding small delight in the way Levi’s eyebrows raise, one fist coming to support his chin as he leans just the littlest bit over the table toward the vampire. In French then, Mike says, _ “I would give you anything you ask for.” _

“What,” Levi drawls, one brow quirking, “did you say?”

“I was teasing you,” Mike answers in their shared English again. He’s lived in this version of America for so long that his speech is unaccented. It sounds like he’s lived his entire appearingly thirty-eight years on the Front Range. “Askin’ if you wanted me to say something.”

Levi chuckles at the irony and covers his grin with his coffee. Mike walks Levi back home, as far as Levi will allow, just to the edge of his district. He asks the noirette to call as soon as he hears about his submitted draft— they’ll go drinking either to celebrate or soothe. 

They meet four days later for day drinking. Levi’s signing a deal on his first traditional publishing. Mike watches the blur of black fingernails tweeting out excitement, so he leans in close and uses his phone’s front facing camera to capture them together for the first time. He’s up to date with selfie culture, so he puts a ridiculously cute filter over them, giving them whiskers and cat ears. He captions it _ ‘so proud of my protégé on his first book deal!’ _ and when Levi gets the mention notification, Mike can hear the way his heart skitters and then pounds. 

But it’s true. They’ve spent six months developing their professional relationship, altruistic at times when Levi needed so much more given to him, and symbiotic at others, discussing work at any and all hours, and most notably spending long hours side by side with only the clacking of keyboards in Mike’s quiet apartment. Levi’s roommates are not the silent types, and that’s all he’s ever said on the matter. 

As secretive as Mike is, Levi proves his own equally. They understand where to push and pry and yield like they’ve been dancing this way for decades. 

“Wanna see my party trick? If I went to parties.” Levi offers two hours in, too many cocktails in. He slurs a little, blinks a little long, lets his eyes wander a little more freely. 

“Don’t I,” Mike replies. Levi instructs him to take out his mobile and hold it on his flat hand. As soon as he does so, the device simply… disappears. As if it were there and Mike looked away, it’s vanished without any sensation, but Mike kept his eyes on it. He swears. Levi laughs more openly than Mike’s ever heard, and just like that, his phone is back as if it never went anywhere. 

“Cool, huh?” Levi leans in like they’re sharing an inside joke, like he didn’t just show Mike that he can rift. “I’ve always been able to do it since I was a kid. My mom taught me. I’ve never shown anyone.”

For a heart stopping moment, Mike can only think of prying past a reasonable amount for sitting in public. What other werewolf traits does the noirette possess? Is that deeply buried reality what drew Mike to him in the first place? Is Levi himself even  _ aware? _

“I’ll keep my lips sealed,” Mike finally manages to promise. Levi’s a little too loose and happy to have Mike try and pick him apart this afternoon. Maybe when he’s sober. 


End file.
